Regret
by abro5
Summary: Bella chose Jacob, but she regrets that desion more than ever when he rapes her. Will she forgive him? Or will she find Edward...the one person she really loved?
1. Chapter 1

Regret

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Twilight characters sigh. They are all Stephenie Meyer's creation. What a great author I must say...**

Regret

Chapter 1

I sat at the wooden table holding a cup of coffee between my hands. I was thinking about a decision I had made four years ago. I had been thinking about this decision and regretting it every day since then.

I remembered it clearly. It was the same place where Edward had told me he was leaving and never coming back. But this time it was different. I told him I chose Jacob. I told Edward, the person I loved and couldn't let go from, that I didn't love him anymore and that I chose Jacob.

I remember seeing his face; crumple, and then smooth over, but the pain still so clearly set in his beautiful, dazzling eyes. "It's okay Bella. I understand." He had said. "If you ever change your mind, I'll be in Denali. Just remember me by this." And for the last time, he crushed his cold lips to mine for a brief second, and then he was gone.

And now, holding the coffee cup, reliving that moment, I shut my eyes and let the tears fall down my pale cheeks and onto the table.

I quickly wiped them away and gazed at my left hand. There was the ring which was Jacob's mothers, sitting on my ring finger. I married Jacob two years ago, much to Charlie's delight. I regretted that decision too.

We were living in Billy's house, as we were too poor to buy one of our own. And it was Billy who Jacob had just been to see. In hospital.

The front door opened and Jacob's six foot seven frame slouched through door. He was only that tall because he was a werewolf. A werewolf I had married without particularly thinking about it.

Jacob's face turned towards me, his eyes dull.

"Oh no." I whispered getting up.

"Yep." Jacob croaked wrapping his arms around my waist. "He died a few hours ago. That heart attack was pretty harsh."

"When's the funeral?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know!" He exclaimed. "Dad's just died and all you're thinking about is a damn funeral?" he roughly pushed me away. I was used to it though. Ever since Billy had the heart attack he was on huge mood swings. I self-consciously grabbed my left arm where there was a faded hand-shaped bruise; Jacob had had another mood swing, grabbed my arm and flung me to the floor.

I watched Jacob storm into the kitchen and grab a bottle of Vodka. I sighed quietly to myself. Obviously, I had told Charlie all this but he just reassured me it was just Jacob filled with grief and worry.

"I'm going to bed." I called half-heartedly to Jacob who was swigging from the bottle. I doubt he heard me. I went into the bathroom first and looked into the mirror. I looked pale and tired; purple bruises underlined my eyes and my hair looked greasy and messy. I splashed my face with cold water then lay on the bed, not bothering to undress or pull the cover over me.

I drifted in and out of sleep for about three hours, each time waking up with tears on my face. The same thing happened every night. At the beginning of our marriage, where everything seemed happy, Jacob would sometimes wake me up and ask what was wrong. But after a couple of months, he began to ignore it.

The bedroom door suddenly opened and Jacob stumbled inside. "Gimme sex, Bella." He slurred.

"No, Jacob, I'm tired. Go to bed." I said nervously. Truth be told, I was scared of my own husband.

"Naw, I want sex…_now_!" He grinned drunkenly. The he threw himself on top of me, ripping off my clothes, at the same time his.

"Jacob!" I shrieked. "Please, don't do this to me…please…"

Jacob ignored me and began kissing down my neck, my chest, down to my stomach.

Soon, I was naked on the bed trying to keep my legs together. Jacob slipped of his pants and forced my legs open.

"Jacob…" I whispered. "No…please stop." If only _he_ was here, I thought as the tears cascaded down my cheeks. _He_ would stop Jacob. _He_ would never do this to me. I tried to pretend this wasn't happening as Jacob moaned and grunted on top of me.

Soon, it was over. I lay shivering beside Jacob who was out cold. He was snoring loudly in my ear, and his breath reeked of alcohol.

I got up and crept into the bathroom where I jumped into the shower and let the hot water unwind my muscles. I scrubbed hard all over me, in a feeble attempt to try and wipe away the revolting kisses Jacob had planted all over my body. Trying to wipe away the fact that Jacob, my husband, had just _raped_ me.

I sat down in the corner of the shower, hugging my knees and sobbing uncontrollably until the water went cold. I dried myself, got dressed and began to pack my clothes quietly into a suitcase. I was going up to Charlie's. I couldn't stay in this house any longer. I wouldn't stay there long though. He would know where to find me. I knew what I would do next. I was going to Alaska.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before I left, I pulled the ring off my finger and left it on the table. I found a scrap off paper and scribbled a note.

_Jacob, I am leaving. I have had enough. You may not have realised that you have been hurting me, but I cannot stay here any longer. I loved you like brother, as a best friend, but getting married was a mistake. Leaving Edward was a mistake. I'm sorry. If you ever want me, I'll be with Renée in Jacksonville._

_Bella_

I folded the note in half and placed the ring on top. I never was going to Jacksonville. It was just a false trail for Jacob to follow. I dragged my case as quietly as I could to my truck. I wasn't worried about the loud engine waking Jacob, as he was sound asleep. Thanks to that brilliant bottle of Vodka.

I drove out of La Push sighing with relief as it was probably the last time I would step through the front door of Jacob's house again. In fact, it was probably the last time I would ever go to La Push.

I pulled up in front of my old house in the moonlight. Charlie would probably be asleep.

I didn't care though. Leaving my case in the truck, I jogged up to the front door and hammered on the wood.

"Charlie!" I called as quietly as I could. "Dad! It's me, Bella!" I hammered some more until Charlie came down and opened the door staring at me with bleary eyes.

"Bells, it's almost one in the morning. What are you doing here?"

"I'm leaving." I said abruptly, moving past him into the house. "Jacob has just bloody _raped_ me and I have had it up to here," I held a hand up far above my head, "with his so-called mood-swings."

Charlie's face paled and then went a dull purple color. "Do you want to press charges?" He growled.

"Not yet. But I will, I will. First I am going to Alaska. And dad, I need your Cruiser." I added with a sheepish smile.

"Aw Bells." Charlie pulled me into a rough hug. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I'm sorry what has happened to you. But _why_ are you going to Alaska?"

I hesitated. "I…I'm going to find Edward."

Charlie stiffened. "Bella. Are you sure about that? I mean what-"

I cut him off. "I don't care what you say about him, Charlie, because I know, that he would never, _ever_ rape me. Or do anything without checking if it was okay with me first. No matter what the circumstances…" I paused. "Billy died, dad."

Charlie froze, and I led him over to sit on the couch. "When?" He whispered.

"Earlier, about seven-ish I think. I'm sorry, dad, but I have to go now. Can I take your Cruiser?"

"S-sure." He said shakily.

"I love you, dad. I'll see you soon. I promise." I bent down and kissed him on the cheek, before grabbing his keys and running back out into the night. I hurriedly took my case from my truck and dumped it in the backseat of the Cruiser. Jumping into the front seat, I took one last glance at my father's house and reversed out of the space. Slamming my foot down on the gas, I sped off quickly. I can't believe I was escaping. Escaping in my dad's _police_ cruiser. For the first time in months I actually laughed. If I got caught…I hated to think about that. All I thought about was Edward. And the Cullen's. I wondered if they would take me back. After four long years, I wondered if they were going to forgive the pain I had caused their family.

I reached Seattle and decided to spend the remainder of the night in a motel. I checked in, grabbed my key and collapsed onto my bed, sighing with relief that I had thought to take the whole savings we had in cash at home with me.

I kicked off my shoes and fell into a deep sleep, which consisted of me walking around in a forest which looked horribly familiar and coming to a fork where on one side was Jacob, and on the other was Edward. I walked quickly towards Edward, but every time I reached him, he seemed to be further back. Then I felt Jacob's hand winding around my waist and I tried to escape but he was holding on too tightly…

I woke up crying and sweating from the nightmare, entangled in the bed sheets. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realised it was a dream, and got quickly out of bed to have a shower. The small green alarm clock on the bedside table showed me it was ten in the morning. I had a long way to go today.

After having a quick shower, and a bite to eat in a small café, I drove over to the docks in my dad's car. Coming to think of it, it was a very stupid idea to bring it. I sighed and killed the engine in a space outside the ticket office. Hopefully, I'd be able to go on the ferry…

Smoothing down my creased clothes, I strolled up to the desk and waited for the lady behind it to stop talking about her 'wonderful tasty breakfast' to what I guessed must be her friend on the phone. I cocked my head at her and drummed my fingers on the desk impatiently.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." She grumbled. "Yes, okay, Betty. I must go now, customer waiting."

I sighed and waited for her to say her goodbyes and hang up. Finally she turned to me, a big fake smile plastered on her face. "Yes, my dear, what can I do for you?"

"Is there any way I can make it on a ferry to Juneau? Today, at least?" I asked, twisting my fingers nervously.

The lady's brow furrowed. "Let me see what I can do for you." She turned her large frame to the computer and typed for a few minutes. Facing me again she said, "We have one ticket left at twelve thirty, but no spaces left for a car."

I cursed under my breath and thought quickly. "Okay, I'll take it. How much?"

"Hundred and fifty dollars please." The lady said sweetly.

"Holy crow!" I muttered. I rummaged around in my purse and bought out the money. I only had seventy dollars left to get me from Juneau, to Denali. Crap.

"Thank you. Here is your ticket. Have a nice journey."

I scowled and stalked away. I had barely any money left and no car to take with me over to Juneau. I quickly went over to a payphone and dialled Charlie's number.

After two rings he picked up.

"Hello?" He asked dully.

"Dad, it's me. I'm only in Seattle right now, but I've got a ticket by the ferry to get to Juneau. The only thing is, I can't take the car. You'll have to come and get it somehow. I'm sorry Dad." I explained apologetically.

I heard him sigh heavily on the other end. "It's okay. I'll get come by later with a friend from work to get it."

"Thanks dad. I'd feel guilty if I'd just left it."

He chuckled. "Where you going to leave the keys?"

I thought before answering. "I'll put them under the passenger seat from the back. Okay?"

"Okay, Bells. I'll see you soon. Good luck."

"Bye. Love you." I hung up. I leant on the side of the box and closed my eyes. None of this would ever have happened if I had just followed my heart and stayed with Edward. But no. I had to try and make everyone else happy. But myself. And I ended up hurting Edward so it was my job to set it right. I checked my watch and saw it was eleven thirty. One hour to kill. Firstly, I took my case out of the car and hid the keys. Then I managed to drag my case to a bustling café where I ordered a coffee and stayed there for the remainder of the hour, sipping my drink slowly. With five minutes to go, I hauled my case to the queue of peoples, waiting to board the ferry.

**Bit of a crappy ending to a chapter I know, but I suppose its okay. Jeez, I'm not actually from U.S.A so please correct me if I got some words or something wrong. Cheers.**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	3. Chapter 3

Before you read this chapter, I just want to say thanks to all the people who have R&R my story and have added it to their story alerts

**Before you read this chapter, I just want to say thanks to all the people who have R&R my story and have added it to their story alerts. I really appreciate that as it is my first story on here!!**

**Thanks,**

**MyChemicalRomance70**

Chapter 3

The queue started to creep forward and I was about to pull my case forward when a voice called out to me. A voice which I hoped never to hear again.

"Bella!" Jacob called jogging towards me. "I've been so worried!"

"Oh, Jake, don't pretend you're _worried_ about me, otherwise you wouldn't have done what you did!" I replied scornfully.

"I'm sorry, Bells, I really am." Jacob looked at me in his puppy dog way. But now, it didn't affect me as it used to.

"Didn't you read the note?" I asked incredulously. "Just leave me alone, Jake. I'm sending divorce papers through as soon as I can." I turned away and pulled my case along as the queue moved forward a little more.

"Bella. I have read the note and that is why I am here."

"Yeah, hang on a sec. How did you know I was here?" I asked trying to look bored.

"Well, you know all about me," he leant in to my ear, "Being a werewolf and all. I can track you."

I leant back in shock. "Well stop tracking me any further!" I hissed.

Jacob grabbed my arm and tried to pull me out of the queue. "Whatever. Your coming back home with me."

"Get _off_ me, Jake!" I screamed, clawing at his arm.

"Oi, you. You blind or something? She obviously doesn't _want_ to come with you." A voice said coldly from behind me.

Jacob turned slowly around his face darkening. I quickly hurried back into the queue by my case as soon as Jake released my arm.

"Excuse me?" Jake asked. "Who asked you to be in this conversation? _I_ don't recall asking you."

"Well that girl you were holding, your wife I gather, also doesn't want to be in this conversation either. Can't you tell? I mean, she obviously doesn't like you so I think you should bugger off." The man replied. He had a handsome face with dark hair, blue eyes and high cheekbones.

I was praying that Jacob didn't throw a punch at this man who saved me. I looked around me. By now, we were attracting a large number of people stopping whatever they were doing to watch us. I turned back to Jacob and saw his figure start to blur and shake, but then he managed to get under control and stop.

"Goodbye Bella. It was nice knowing you." He spat at me. He then turned and stalked away.

One time, I would have cared about Jacob leaving in so much pain, but I didn't give a damn anymore.

"Hey, you okay?" The man put his hand on my shoulder. I realised I was shaking.

"Yeah…" I managed to say. "Thanks a lot. I've been meaning to leave him for ages. I made a mistake marrying him, when there was…" I trailed off thinking about Edward.

"It's okay. I'm James." He held out a hand and I shook it shivering. The fact he was called James triggered a very unpleasant memory. I looked down and saw the scar James had left me five years ago, glitter in the sunlight.

"I think you should move forward. Bella is it?"

"Yeah. Thanks a lot James." I smiled. "How long do you think it'll take to get to Alaska?"

"A couple of days I think. What you going over there for?" James asked as we moved forwards. We were almost on board.

"Oh, to visit a friend." I answered vaguely. "You?"

"Business trip." He said glumly.

"Ah."

The conversation came to an end as we climbed aboard the ferry. I pulled my case along a concrete floor, then up some stairs to the first floor where there were a few bars and café's. James came up behind me and looked around. "Nice place. What cabin are you?"

"Erm…" I pulled out my ticket. "12 A. Any idea where that's supposed to be?"

James's brow furrowed. "I assume that the 'A' stands for the first floor of the cabins and '12' is the number on your door."

"Oh, right. Thanks." I gave him a small smile. "What's yours?"

"14 C. I guess that means I'm two floors above you. Well, I better put my case in…" He turned and pulled his case with him towards an elevator. He gave me a wave as the doors closed shut.

I sighed and put a hand to my eyes. Why did Jacob turn up and think I would take him back? What an idiot. I kicked my suitcase in frustration and ended up with a bruised toe. 'I should have picked Edward!' I thought angrily.

I picked up suitcase and managed to haul it one more flight of stairs where I found my room. Then I realised that I didn't actually have my key. So taking my suitcase back down to the room with the bars and café's, I found a desk with a man who looked quite important behind it.

"Er…Hi…How do I get into my room?"

"This is your first time on the ferry here isn't it?" the man asked behind the desk in a bored voice.

"Erm…yes…" I blushed a deep crimson.

"Well, the card is _in_ the ticket. You swipe the ticket. Isn't it obvious?" He asked desperately.

"No." I shook my head. "Why do you put it in there anyway?"

"So people won't have to think about two important things. They won't have to think about losing the card when it's in the ticket. Anyway, run along now, you're holding up the queue." He switched back into his bored tone.

"Thanks for your help." I muttered under my breath. I also felt incredibly stupid. So, taking my suitcase back up to the front door of my room, I pulled out my ticket, and swiped it.

The door opened to a small room with a double bed which looked no larger than a single and a tiny bathroom opposite. I looked into the bathroom and there was a tiny bath, no larger than a small bench, and a mouldy toilet. 'Great,' I thought. 'Absolutely fantastic.'

I threw the case onto my bed and sat down, with much difficulty due to the space, next to it. I glanced at a small alarm clock next to the bed. Holy crow! It was almost three! No wonder my stomach was rumbling so loudly. I changed into some comfy jeans and a flannel shirt and made my way down to the café's.

I just sat down to order when James sat down opposite me.

"Hi, mind if I join you?" he asked flashing me a grin.

"Sure." I returned the smile.

The waitress came over and I ordered two coffees and a baguette.

"You sure you don't want anything, hon'?" The waitress asked James.

"Yes thanks, I'm fine."

The waitress walked away.

"So. Who's this friend you're visiting then?" James asked picking up the sugar bowl.

"Oh. Well…er it's complicated." I tried to change the subject. "What's this business trip then?"

"I'm trying to persuade people to buy my company's electricity. So far, we've had no luck in Washington. So I'm travelling up to Alaska to have a go, since we're building another warehouse type thing." He rolled his eyes. "And what's so complicated about seeing your friend?"

I cursed under my breath. "It just…is…it's hard to explain."

"Try me." James smirked and leant back as our coffees and my baguette came.

"That'd be six dollars, twenty please."

"What?" I exclaimed reaching for my purse.

"No worries, I'll pay." James handed the waitress the money and turned back to me with a worried expression on his face, as he just saw me bury my face in my hands. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"I just realised something. I don't have a car on here; I only have seventy dollars to get me from Juneau to Denali. And it's going to be less money unless I starve myself for one or two nights." I moaned.

"It's okay; I'll pay for your meals. It's the least I could do after what your husband has done…whatever he's done."

"Oh thanks so much, James." I gave him a huge smile. "How can I ever repay you?"

"By telling me what's so complicated about this friend."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey

**Hey. I just want to say thanks again to all those supportive reviews and those people who have made me their fav. Author, added me to their alerts etc. Much appreciated guys!**

**MyChemicalRomance70**

Chapter 4

I froze in the middle of opening my baguette.

"Is it _that_ bad?" James asked suppressing a snigger.

"Yes." I whispered carefully avoiding eye contact with him. I resumed opening my baguette slowly and carefully trying to keep my hands from shaking.

"Okay, then." James yawned. "If you're going to be like that, I'd like to see you get to Denali from here with no money."

I narrowed my eyes. "That's blackmail." I hissed.

"I know." He smirked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Alright," I set down my baguette and stared at him coldly. "Four years ago, I was engaged to a man called Edward. I don't know why, but I called the engagement off and told him I loved Jacob, my husband who's soon to be my ex, and he and his family moved up here to Alaska. I am going to try and…sort things out with him."

"Is that all?" James raised his eyebrows as I nodded. "My, you have had one hectic life."

"Tell me about it." I muttered taking a bite of my food.

"Do you think your going to be able to sort things out?" James asked staring intently at me.

"I hope so." I swallowed nervously. "So, are you going to still pay for my meals?"

"Doesn't look like I have a choice now, does it?" He flashed me a grin.

"You can be really mean but thanks anyway." I put down my baguette. "That is disgusting."

James snorted. "Well you're going to be having that for two more days so I suggest you get used to it."

I looked at my watch. "Hoy crow, its eleven o'clock!"

"Well, how time flies when you're having a good time, huh?" James yawned and stretched in the leather seat by the window of the ferry. After our late lunch we had gone to sit by the window and just started to talk about our lives and backgrounds and how we grew up. I was extremely careful as to not let anything slip about Edward or Jacob. James did ask a few questions on how we met, but when he got short, unfriendly answers he dropped the subject.

We had ordered our dinner there too, James keeping his deal of course, and we had stayed a bit longer still chatting and having a few drinks.

"Yeah, well, I best be off now. Nice talking to you, James." I smiled at him as I stood up stretching. "Do you think we'll reach Juneau by tomorrow?"

James thought for a while. "Yeah, we could do, depending on how fast this ferry travels."  
"Oh, that's good."

We made our way over to the stairs and up onto my floor.

"G'night, Bella." James studied me for a minute before leaning down for a kiss.

I moved my head away, my heart jumping into my mouth.

"James, what are you doing?" I spluttered.

"Why, trying to kiss you of course." James smiled crookedly and it sent a shot of pain through my heart. I loved that smile, but only on _him_. Not anyone else.

"You know, you remind me of Jacob. A lot." I sneered. "In the beginning, you pretend you're all nice and caring but then you turn into some cocky little bugger. And I _hate_ people like that!"

I quickly fumbled for my key and swiped open the door. I slammed the door into James's amused but shocked face. I pushed my hair out of my eyes and collapsed onto the bed, pulling off my shoes and clothes.

I snuggled down deep into the covers, feeling the occasional lurch deep in my stomach as the ferry went over a high wave.

That night I dreamt I was in a rowing boat, travelling towards two islands. I was in the middle of the two and I could see Edward and the Cullen's on one and Jacob on the other. But something strange was happening to Jacob. He kept switching between himself and James. I began to row towards Edward's island keeping a close eye on Jacob/James. I almost reached the shore when Jacob snapped and switched into a wolf, somehow managing to jump the large stretch of water and opening his jaws to my throat. A scream built up in my throat and suddenly I woke up sitting up in bed.

I jumped out and ran into the cramped bathroom and knelt over the toilet retching.

Why was it, in all my dreams that I could never ever reach Edward? Would it happen in reality? Would I never find him in Denali? I shuddered, took a deep breath and leant against the bathroom wall. Once I was sure I wouldn't throw up again, I ran myself a hot bath and clambered in. It was hard to relax with your knees almost up by your chin. I began to cry. What if this whole journey was a waste of time? What if Edward had decided to marry Tanya? Then what would I do? I sniffed and tried to pull myself together. Hopefully the ferry would reach Juneau today. I lay my head on my knees and began to self consciously hum myself Edward's lullaby he had composed me so many years ago.

I woke up again in the freezing cold water, stiff from sitting in an uncomfortable position.

"I must have sung myself to sleep." I mused.

I got out with some difficulty and dried myself. As I got dressed and made my way down to breakfast I decided to stop and look out the window.

Excitement pulsed through my veins. I could see land! It seemed very close and I assumed we would make it there in about six hours. I checked my watch and saw it was half eleven. 'Oops,' I thought. 'Breakfast is over. Ah well, lunch it is.'

I decided not to go to the café I went to yesterday and tried the smaller one opposite. I saw with satisfaction that James was in the other café looking very tired and haggard.

Convincing myself that spending five dollars couldn't affect the amount of money I had left to travel with, I ordered myself some pasta.

I scowled as I saw that James had seen me in the café even though I purposefully chose a seat as far away as possible from the entrance.

"Hey." He gave me a small smile.

I ignored him and pretended to be checking the money in my purse.

"I'll pay for your lunch if you want." He offered feebly.

"Thanks but no thanks." I said coldly still not looking at him.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't h-"

"Yeah, you should be sorry. I'm sorry that I even met you." I lied. I wasn't sorry about meeting James, because if he hadn't stepped in to stop Jacob, I would probably be crying in Forks right now.

James sighed. "Can I sit down, please?"

I shrugged. He sat down anyway.

"Bella, I mean it. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you. I can see why that could…hurt you." He kept his voice low so no one could hear.

I however, did the opposite.

"Then why did you bother trying to kiss me then?" I asked loudly ignoring the heads that turned in our direction.

"Bella!" he hissed.

I leant forward then so that only James could hear me. "You know what I said last night? About hating people like you? I don't hate you, I despise you. In fact, I loathe buggers like you. So, do me a favour and stay away from me." I stared at him coldly as he stood up and stormed out of the café without a backward glance.

I felt a little bad then. He had protected me from Jacob, and I had just ordered him away like a bad meal at a restaurant. Maybe I would find him after we docked and apologise.

Just then, my food came and I was distracted as I paid the waitress the check. I shovelled down the pasta and then went to sit by the window and watch as the Juneau got closer and closer. By now, I could faintly see the docks and outlines of cranes. Only a couple more hours. Or even less!

I restrained myself from looking out the window and decided to count my money and see how much I had left; sixty seven dollars eighty.

'That should be enough.' I thought doubtfully.

I leant back and closed my eyes and wondered how Charlie was doing in Forks. My mind wandered back to five years ago when I was with Edward and life seemed so much easier. I saw his dazzling topaz eyes on his perfect, sculptured face and my eyes filled with tears. How I longed to be in his arms again, to breath in his mouth-watering scent.

I hastily wiped the tears away before anyone could see and hurried up to my room to bring down my case. Even though we probably had yet an hour, I checked out at the desk and pulled my case to a window seat where I, for the billionth time, stared out of the window anxiously. The ferry was _so_ close to docking. I fidgeted with my hair, the zips on my purse and bag and the fraying material on the seat of the chair.

Suddenly I heard the intercom buzz into life.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed your stay aboard this ship. We are about to dock into Juneau so please get ready to depart the ferry. Thank you."

In my anxiousness, I was one of the first people to be down the stairs and at the queue of people to be off the ship. I was fidgeting so much that I caused someone in front of me to turn around and give me an annoyed look.

"Sorry!" I said hysterically.

"Jeez, it's only Alaska." They muttered and turned back to the front.

If they only knew who was in Alaska, then I doubted they would be saying that. I shook my head in amusement and my heart filled with adrenaline and excitement as we moved forward off the ferry.

I stepped down pulling my case along with me onto firm, solid ground.

'Now,' I thought. 'I need a taxi.'

**Man, I am sorry. You must be bored out of your seats. I suppose it was just a filler…and not an interesting one either. Trust me, I am hoping to make the next chapter WAY more eventful…you'll see ;)**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all your supportive reviews; I'm sure you know who you are

**Thanks for all your supportive reviews; I'm sure you know who you are! **

**I am hoping to make this chapter much less boring than the other one, haha.**

**Thanks again.**

**MyChemicalRomance70**

Chapter 5

I saw a shiny taxi sitting idly on the kerb waiting for someone to hop in. I quickly hurried over to it before anyone else and threw my case in the trunk. Hopping inside, I said in one rushed breath to take me to Denali.

"Sure, thing ma'am." The taxi driver said in a deep voice which I vaguely recognized for some reason.

"Er, actually, before we go, how much do you think it'll cost?" I asked praying it was about fifty dollars.

"I don't know! We'll have to see when we get there." He gave a booming laugh, his large muscular figure shaking.

"Right, ok." I mumbled flushing.

"Oh, what's the address?"

"Dang!" I cursed to myself. "Uh, is there a hospital there by any chance?" I prayed that Carlisle worked in that hospital if there was one.

"Yeah, the Fairbanks Memorial."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Great, take me there please."

"Is a relative there?"

"Erm, no. I just want to see…someone."

"Okay, no problem. We'll be there in about," He checked his watch. "Twenty minutes."

The taxi driver was wearing gloves which I thought was a bit strange, when it was fairly warm and sunny outside. Maybe he hated having dirty fingerprints on his steering wheel or something.

I remembered how Alice once had to wear gloves in Italy as it was sunny, when we went to rescue Edward.

My eyes flashed back to the gloves on the driver's hands and his muscular build. I remembered the loud booming laugh…

My eyes flickered to the rear-view mirror. I saw the driver had some shades on, framing an extremely pale face, and noticed the dark brown curls falling over his brow.

I put the pieces all together and whispered, "_Emmett_?"

The driver looked in the mirror and suddenly the shades were off. His eyes were an onyx colour.

"You guessed did you?" Emmett gave me a huge grin.

I fell back into my seat, closing my eyes. "I can't believe this. How did you know I was coming?"

He didn't answer straight away, but when he did, he chose his words carefully. "Alice saw you. She hadn't been watching you or anything, but when she saw you jumping onto a ferry to come here, she ordered me to not tell Edward anything, and to come and pick you up. We both had to be extremely careful with our thoughts."

"Emmett," I began. "I am so sorry for what I have done to your family and especially Edward." I lowered my eyes and I could feel tears threatening to come.

I heard him sigh. "Bella, Edward understood completely. He understands that you chose Jacob because he left you, and he thinks that broke something between you two."

"He's wrong." I whispered, still trying to keep the tears from coming. I stared out of the window; the other cars on the highway a blur as we sped past. "I chose Jacob because I wanted to make people happy. I wanted Edward to go and find another Vampire that he doesn't have to be so careful about how he holds her. Charlie wasn't happy, Renée I knew, wasn't going to be happy about me getting married so early, and Jake wasn't happy. So I tried to make everyone else happy, but I guess I didn't think about what I wanted….Argh, it's just like when Edward left me that time isn't it? He was trying to let me have normal life…it looks like I was trying to let _him_ have a normal life this time."

Emmett didn't say anything but kept driving,

"But why didn't I learn that we were _meant_ to be together after what happened in Italy?" I wailed. "I never loved Jake like I loved Edward. And I still love Edward. Emmett, has…has Edward found someone else?"

Emmett remained silent for a while but then he said quietly. "I don't think he has ever stopped loving you. I think he hopes that you would come to beg him back sometime. And he has hoped right!" He winked at me, but he still hadn't answered my question.

"Emmett, has Edward found someone else?" I asked desperately.

"He and Tanya are sort of together. She obviously adores him, but…its obvious Edward doesn't feel the same way towards her, that he feels about you. You can see it in his eyes."

My heart seemed to split in to. Pain shot through my chest and I had to remind myself to keep breathing. I slumped forward and began to sob.

"Jeez, I should have kept my mouth shut." Emmett muttered, but I still heard.

"No, I'm glad you said something." I sniffed. "I never knew you were so good at explaining." I forced a watery smile.

Emmett chuckled and changed the subject. "Do you still want to go to the hospital? Or do you want to go to our house? Alice is bursting to see you."

"She's not angry?"

"No. None of us are. We all understood why you chose Jacob. Rosalie was a bit…pleased that you chose him, though." Emmett added reluctantly.

"Oh." I murmured not really paying attention. I was pleased that the Cullen's weren't angry but no happy feeling could replace the pain that was settling in the pit of my stomach. "Can we go straight to the house then please? I need to talk…to everyone."  
Emmett nodded. "We're nearly there now, though I must warn you, Tanya and Rosalie won't be that pleased to see you I'm afraid."

"Never mind." I sighed. "I'm just glad that you came to pick me up, Emmett."

He laughed.

"Oh, where did you get this taxi?" I wondered.

"Stole it."

I laughed. "Where's the driver?"

He shrugged. "Don't have a clue. Right, here we are."

We had come off a lane and down a long drive which was obscured by tall, leaning pine trees. I wouldn't have found this if I was on my own.

The house was magnificent. It was modern, but made to look like an eighteenth century mansion. Two, tall stone pillars entwined with ivy framed the front door and the front windows were closed up with shutters.

"Emmett, why have you closed up the windows? The house is hidden." I asked as we got out of the car.

"Alice shut them. So no one would look out and see us arrive." He went round to the trunk and pulled out my case as if it weighed as much as a feather. "Come on."

He led me up to the front door and opened it to an awaiting Alice. When she saw me, she squealed with delight and threw her arms around my neck.

"Bella, oh _Bella_! It's been so boring without you. I've missed you so much! No one comes shopping and does makeovers with me any more." She pouted.

"I'm sorry Alice. Not just for that, for everything." I mumbled. "Is Edward here? I need to talk to him."

Alice stared at me and nodded slowly. "Follow me."

The inside of the house was very much similar to the Cullen's. White walls, with white carpets and black and white abstract paintings on the walls. She led me past a grand, wooden winding staircase and stopped just outside a door. She gestured for me to open it and suddenly I was extremely nervous. I reached for the handle and opened the door quietly.

Every head turned in my direction, a look of shock and amusement flickering across each of their beautiful faces.

"Bella!" called Esme surprised.

I flushed bright red but I looked around the room hungrily searching for Edward. At last my eyes fell on him. He was sitting on a black leather couch on the opposite side of the room. His topaz eyes were widened with shock and his perfect lips were slightly open with surprise. One arm was resting on his leg, the other was draped around a strawberry blonde vampire by the name of Tanya. Her eyes also widened but then narrowed maliciously. She put one hand up to Edwards's cheek and forced him to look at her. She then pressed her lips to his and brought her other hand up to stroke his hair. Anger and hate filled inside me but was soon replaced with satisfaction as Edward pushed her away roughly.

"Get off me, Tanya." He pulled stood up from the sofa and walked slowly towards me. Now it was only me and Edward. I forgot about Carlisle and Esme standing up about to come over, and I forgot about Rosalie's hiss as she saw me come through the door. It was only me and Edward, and that was all that mattered.

"Bella?" Edward asked a few feet away from me.

"Yes. It's me. Who else would come and beg for forgiveness about the most ridiculous decision she made four years ago?"

"It wasn't ridiculous." Edward smiled crookedly and pulled me into a hug. "Ahh…still easy even after four years."

I began to cry then. Harder than ever before. I sobbed and sobbed and Edward just stood there holding me murmuring words of comfort.

"Shh, Bella it's okay." He laid his cheek on my hair.

"No it isn't!" I wailed. "I left you for a stupid wolf who…who…oh Edward, I'm such an idiot!"

"Don't beat yourself up like that, Bella." He pleaded. "Look, come and sit down on the couch." I pulled away and looked around the room. It was empty. I then saw the massive wet stain on Edward's shirt where I had been crying.

"Sorry." I pointed guiltily.

He chuckled in his musical laugh I had missed so much. "Don't worry." He pulled me onto his lap and I stared at my hands.

"I don't know what to say, Edward other than I am so sorry. For you and your family. I tried to make everyone else happy with my decisions. But I just ended up hurting you and myself."

"You basically tried to do what I hoped you would do when _I_ left you." Edward smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yes." I whispered. "And I didn't learn from that. When Emmett came to pick me up-"

He held up a hand. "Emmett?"

"Oh yes. Alice saw me come on a ferry over here and she knew I was coming for you so she sent for Emmett to pick me up at the docks, disguised as a taxi driver." I babbled.

"Oh." He mused. "I was wondering where he got to."

I nodded. "Didn't fool me though."

Silence.

"Bella. Why did you leave Jacob?" Edward asked me searching my face.

"He…I…he," I struggled to find words. "He hurt me, Edward. He was drunk when he did it so I don't think he really knew what he was doing, but he still did it."

"Did what?" Edward asked sharply.

"Rape me." I began to cry again.

Edward breathed through his teeth and pulled me into a hug. I could feel him shaking.

"When I get my hands on that _dog_…" He buried his face in my shoulder.

I didn't care now whether he hurt Jake. He deserved it.

"I am so sorry." I apologised again. "I should never have chose Jake. I have never stopped loving you, Edward Cullen. Please, will you take me back?"

**Oooh….cliff-hanger guys!!**

**Hopefully you found that more interesting than the other chapter! bleah**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, thanks to those peeps who reviewed this chapter and a special thanks to KrystalCullen who made me realise that it was very rushed with the reactions of them both

**Hey, thanks to those peeps who reviewed this chapter and a special thanks to KrystalCullen who made me realise that it was very rushed with the reactions of them both. And so this next chapter will be better….I hope. (: **

**Thanks again.**

**MyChemicalRomance70**

Chapter 6

I felt Edward gaze at me for almost an eternity and I looked up into his eyes, afraid of what I might see.

"Bella…Bella, Bella, Bella." He sighed. "I want to, but I don't know."

"It's because of Tanya isn't it?" I cried scrambling out of his lap and standing up. I began to pace around the room wringing my hands. "I knew I shouldn't have left you. I _knew_ this would happen."

Edward was at my side in a flash holding me still. "No, no, no silly Bella. I don't have any feelings towards Tanya which I have for you."

"Then _why_? Tell me why Edward, you won't take me back?" I searched his face looking for answers and he looked away avoiding my gaze.

"I'm afraid that what we had is gone. I'm afraid that I'll hurt you or…or…"

"Edward!" I shouted over him. "Edward, you can be such an _idiot_ sometimes! Honestly!"

He stared at me amused. "I'm an idiot?"

"Yes!" I cried exasperatedly. "Edward, I have hurt you more than I could ever know because I can see it in your eyes. When you left me that time, it was only for about eight months. This has been four years. What you did was _nothing _absolutely nothing, compared to what I have done. And I hurt you in the harshest possible way. So _please_ don't be worried about hurting me."

Edward stared at me long and hard. He then pulled me into a silent embrace. Before we broke apart, he whispered in my ear, "I will take you back, if you'll marry me."

I felt my eyes fill with tears as I stared at his beautiful face. His mouth was pulled up at the side in the crooked smile I loved and his eyes shone with excitement. "You're asking me to marry you, after what I've _done_?"

He looked confused. "Yes…but I decided that what was done was done and that you have come back to _me_, so that's all that matters."

I smiled and threw my arms around his neck.

"Does that count as a yes?"

"Yes."

Edward pulled my arms down and reached into his pocket.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yep." Edward looked smug. "I've actually carried it in my pocket ever since you left." He added quietly.

I held up my left hand and he slipped it on my finger. Hesitantly, I kissed him on the cheek. Edward gazed at me for a second before crushing his lips to mine. It was quick and sudden but I enjoyed his kiss more than ever before.

At that moment the door burst open and Alice came bounding in looking radiant. "I love happy endings! Oh, when will it be? I have so much to do!"

Esme and Carlisle then followed in smiling and I made my way up to them preparing what I was going to say.

I opened my mouth to begin but Carlisle held up a hand. "We know, Bella, just coming to find us shows that you're sorry too. Congratulations, anyway." Esme nodded at his side.

"I'm glad you're back, Bella."

I began to cry again for about the millionth time that day. Esme pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair.

"Its okay, Bella. It's fine now."

"I know, but it's so…" I struggled to find the words to describe how I felt.

"I understand Bella. It's difficult to say how." Said a quiet voice behind me.

"Jasper!" I exclaimed. I kept my distance from him as I knew he found it hard, but that seemed all forgotten as he pulled me into a brief hug.

He didn't say anything but just grinned at me and went away to find Alice.

I felt someone brush past me and saw the back of Rosalie's beautiful figure.

'Hello to you too.' I thought scowling. I then searched for Tanya feeling worried. I spotted her next to Edward flirting very conspicuously. Edward however was seeing right through her and then turned his back and started to talk to a vampire who I didn't recognize.

I walked over to Edward, also ignoring Tanya's furious glare, and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Hello, love." He looked down and kissed me on my forehead. He gestured to the vampire he was talking to. "I don't think you've met. This is Kate. Part of the coven here."

"Hi." I said meekly. Kate, obviously, was a stunning vampire. She had honey colored hair waving down to her elbows and she wore a tight fitting dress to show off her curves.

"How are you, Bella?" She almost sang as she spoke. "Are you excited about the wedding?"

I nodded and grinned too afraid to speak.

She and Edward laughed.

"She's a little shy with new people." He explained to Kate smirking.

I punched him in the arm but only succeeded in almost breaking my hand.

"_Ow_! I've forgotten how hard you are." I grumbled cradling my bruised hand.

Edward suppressed a chuckle and excused us from Kate. "Let's go and see Carlisle."

I followed Edward out of the room, which I now realised was a living room with a huge widescreen T.V pinned up onto the wall, and into the hallway with the winding staircase. I saw Carlisle talking to a shiny, black haired vampire with glittering eyes.

"Ah, Bella," Carlisle began eyeing my hand which I was still holding gingerly. "What have you done now?"

Edward chuckled. "She punched me in the arm because I said she was shy with new people. I guess she forgot how rock solid we are."

The black haired vampire laughed along with Edward and said to me in a beautiful soft voice, "I'm Irina. I've heard a lot about you."

"Including I'm very prone to hurting myself?" I asked in a strangled voice as Carlisle examined my hand.

"No," Irina smiled. "They must have missed that part out. Well if you'll excuse me…"

She glided back to the living room.

"Well, Bella, it looks as if you have badly bruised your hand. I'll put a support on and you'll need to rest it as much as you can." Carlisle explained.

"But it's my right hand! I can't do anything without my right hand!" I whined. I watched Carlisle in silence as he went to get his bag and then I turned to Edward. "It's your fault, Edward Cullen. If you weren't so damn hard…"

Edward just stared at me amused, his eyes twinkling.

"Argh, what am I going to _do_?"

"You have me. I'll be you're right hand." Edward whispered in my ear as he pulled me into a hug, careful not to squish my hand.

I got lost in his scent and I began to feel dizzy. We broke apart and Edward left me standing there, swaying on my feet.

"Bella…" Edward groaned.

"Sorry! You're just so nice to smell." I said sleepily. I shook my head and managed to right myself just before Carlisle came back in with his bag. He began wrapping up my hand muttering instructions while he did so.

"Now, make sure you put ice on it a few times a day to prevent swelling. And _don't_ do anything silly like try to lift something up."

"Yes sir."

"Well, I'll leave you too together." Carlisle chuckled. He left leaving his bag at the bottom of the stairs.

"Shall I show you my room? Or, _our_ room, rather." Edward whispered excitedly. Before waiting for an answer, he scooped me up in his arms and dashed up the stairs, stopping in front of a door. Putting me down gently, he pushed the door open silently and pressed my back to go forwards.

I entered a large square room with plum coloured walls and a black carpet. I recognized that he still had the bed from his old room; the flowers twisting around the black frame, but this time, it was a purple cover instead of the gold. The black leather sofa was there too along with his huge collection of CD's along one wall.

"I kept the bed here, for you if you ever came back." Edward said quietly from behind me.

I turned around, guilt rising inside me. I pressed my lips gently against his and then whispered, "Well I have, and we can put some use to it can't we?"

Edward hesitated but then pulled me by the hand to sit, not on the bed, but the sofa. He enclosed me in his arms before saying, "I'm not sure…if I'm ready for that yet. I mean, not that-"

I put a finger from my left hand, keeping Carlisle's rules, and put it against his lips to silence him. "I understand. Don't worry, Edward. I don't want to rush this."

He smiled wryly. "And asking you to marry me isn't rushing things?"

"Well," I frowned. "That's allowed because you asked me before and I said yes, so asking me again isn't rushing things…I _think_."

Edward chuckled throatily before nuzzling my neck. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too. Forever."

**Meh, whatcha think?**

**Rushed? Not rushed? I don't know!!**

**By the way, I had an idea today about another Twilight FanFic I might start to write after this one. So…I'll let you know if I ever begin it.**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	7. Chapter 7

Just to let you know, I am going camping on Saturday so I won't be able to update for a whole week…so this will probably be the last update…SO FAR, don't worry I am not quitting on you (:

**Just to let you know, I am going camping on Saturday so I won't be able to update for a whole week…so this will probably be the last update…SO FAR, don't worry I am not quitting on you (:**

**Oh, thanks for reviews (:**

**MyChemicalRomance70**

Chapter 7

The next few days passed in a blur, and I stuck to Edward like glue trying to prevent Tanya from getting a moment alone with him. Every time I walked passed her in the house, she shot me furious glares and I swore to Alice, that she and Rosalie had made an 'I hate Bella Swan' fan club.

When I told Alice this, she just started to clutch her sides with laughter. "Oh, Bella, that is the most hilarious thing I have ever heard. But, I wouldn't put it past them." Then she burst into another fit of giggles and I went off to find Edward in a sulk.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as he saw my scowling face.

"Well, _I_ think that Tanya and Rosalie have made a fan club called 'I hate Bella Swan'." I crossed my arms as I sat down on the couch in his room. "Alice thinks it's the funniest thing she has ever heard."

Edward sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms. "They're just jealous."

"Is that all you're saying?" I twisted round to face him and I gave him an incredulous look.

"Oh, Bella, why does it _matter_ anyway? We've got much better things to think about than pathetic antics of Tanya and Rosalie." He scoffed.

"Fine, fine." I grumbled. "How many weeks left? Or should I say days?"

"Not quite, Bella. Three weeks and two days to be exact."

My heart did a back flip. "_Really_?"

"Yep. Are you nervous?" Edward asked me concerned.

"A little." I admitted. "I think I'll ring Renee and Charlie."

"Good idea. You do that while I go hunting with Jasper and Kate."

"Tanya's not going with you is she?" I asked cautiously.

Edward just laughed as he got up and walked to the door. "_Honestly_, you're as bad as each other."

I scowled at his back as he disappeared out of the door.

I stretched and made my way downstairs to the living room where most of the Cullen's and the Denali clan stayed.

"Esme?" I asked and she turned away from the television.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Can I use the phone to call Renee and Charlie? I just want to tell them the news."

"Of course, Bella. You don't have to ask you know." Esme chuckled and led me to the phone in the large kitchen. I sat down on one of the leather barstools and said a thank you to Esme.

Quickly dialling Charlie's number, I waited impatiently for him to pick up. I was nervous about doing this as I wasn't sure how he'd take it, and how Renee would take it, but I had to get it over and done with.

"Hello?" Charlie asked.

"Hey, Dad, it's me Bella."

"Oh hey, Bells. I was getting worried about you. Got there okay?"

"Yes thanks. Did you get the car?"

"Yep."

"Good." I paused and took a deep breath. "I am sorry I am not doing this in person, but I have some important news to tell you."

I heard his sharp intake of breath and I knew that he knew what I was going to say. "Go on."

"Edward and I are getting married."

I heard him exhale deeply and then say, "I kind of knew that was going to happen. But so soon? Are you ready?"

"I know I'm ready. Ever since I married Jacob, I knew it was the wrong decision and that it should have been Edward waiting at the end of the aisle."

"When is it?"  
"Three weeks and two days. That's the seventeenth of April."

"What?" Charlie exclaimed.

"Well at least you get to walk me down the aisle again." I said weakly.

"That's not the point." Charlie fumed. "It would be okay if it was in a year or somethi-"

"DAD!" I shouted down the phone and he quietened. "I am getting married in three weeks whether you like it or not. I want you to be there, and I want you to walk me down the aisle, so please. Please do this, for me."

"Okay, I'm sorry…just a shock that's all." He muttered. "I have to go, Bells, see you soon. Oh, when shall I come up?"

"The day before will be fine."

"Okay, sure."

"Thanks dad, this means a lot."

"I'm sure it does. Bye!"

"Bye." I hung up and buried my face in my hands as I realised that Charlie couldn't stay here.

"Bella?" Alice poked her head around the kitchen door? "What's wrong?"

"Is Charlie staying here? I mean, _can_ he?"

Alice held up a hand and closed her eyes. She opened them a few seconds later, "He'll stay in a motel don't worry."

"Phew," I smiled. "I was worried about what he'd think by being surrounded by inhumanly beautiful people."

Alice laughed. "Yes, that would be quite funny. But I believe you have Renee to call?"

I grimaced.

"Don't worry, she'll take it in…after a while. Just let her calm down a bit."

"Thanks Alice." I groaned as she left the room.

"Hello, love." Edward wrapped his arms around my neck as he came into the kitchen.

"Hello. How was hunting?" I asked grabbing his hand.

"Vey boring. I would have much rather have spent my time with you." He began to kiss my neck and I pulled him in closer.

"Bella…" growled Edward and he pulled away.

"What?" I asked innocently. "You've just been hunting."

"I know, but you're still irresistible." He smirked. "How did Charlie and Renee take the news?"

"Charlie took it quite well surprisingly, but Renee, she started screaming down the phone, then she burst into tears and then she was perfectly fine about the whole thing. She's coming up the day before; same as Charlie." I sighed. "I can't believe we're getting married."

"That reminds me. Have you picked a dress yet?" Edward asked. "Alice is trying to be patient but I wouldn't keep her waiting any longer if I were you."

"Okay. Is she upstairs?"

"Yes." He scooped me up in his cold arms almost knocking the stool I was sitting on, over.

He darted out of the kitchen and up the stairs before I could even blink. He set me down and left me outside of a door.

"Where are you going?" I pouted.

"It's traditional for the groom to not see the dress till the last day, silly Bella." He stroked my cheek and then left.

The door flew open behind me and Alice stood there grinning.

"Bella! Come on, we've got to pick you're dress." She grabbed me by the hand and dragged me into her room. She had six white and ivory dresses lying on the couch in her room, all with labels I couldn't read. "Which one do you like best?"

I studied the selection. I pointed at an ivory dress which was fairly simple.

"Okay, I knew you'd pick that one, but let's try it on." She picked up the dress and handed it to me just as the door opened and Tanya stepped in.

She raised her eyebrows when she saw the dresses. "Alice, should you be spending that much money on _her_?"

Alice scowled and clenched her fists. "Well I wouldn't spend this much money on _you_."

Tanya's eyes flashed. "Well, Bella. I see you aren't trailing around Edward like a lost puppy. Has something happened?" She smirked.

"You wish." Alice shot coolly.

"Who asked you? Well, Bella?"

"Like Alice said, you wish, don't you Tanya?" I asked folding my arms. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dress to try on, for I am getting married to _Edward_ after all."

Tanya's nostrils flared and bared her teeth.

"Can you go, please or don't you understand? Do we need to spell it out for you?" Alice asked coldly, her tiny frame shaking.

Tanya gave me one more glare and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Are you okay, Alice?" I asked concerned.

"Yes. I'm fine." She replied forcing a smile. Then she went back to her usual self. "Go and try the dress on in the bathroom! Hurry up!"

I hurried into the bathroom and quickly undressed, slipping the dress on slowly, not wanting to ruin the beautiful silk material.

I then went back to Alice and stopped in front of a full-body mirror. I heard Alice's excited gasp before it was interrupted by my own.

The dress fit my body perfectly. It was strapless and the hem reached the ground, flowing gently outwards from the tight-fitting bodice. Embroidered roses twisted around the bottom and carried up to the top of the dress. There was a long train too. I made a mental note to try my very best to not trip.

"It looks beautiful on you, Bella." Alice came up behind me and fumbled around my neck for a second before leaving a beautiful diamond necklace resting gracefully bellow my collar-bone. "It's Esme's. You know that thing, 'Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue.'"

"Alice…It's beautiful. Where's Esme?" I asked.

"I'll get her for you." Alice grinned and sprinted out of the room only to come back a second later with Esme.

"Wow, Bella. You look gorgeous!" Esme remarked, smiling.

I turned around and threw my arms around her neck. "I love this necklace, thank you so much!"

"That's okay, dear. You just need something new, old and blue now." Her eyes twinkled. "Where's that old bracelet you had?"

I lowered my eyes feeling guilty. "I don't know. After I made my choice, I left it at Charlie's house somewhere. I don't know what he's done with it."

Esme's brow creased as she was thinking. "I'll get Charlie to bring it up when he comes."

"Thanks again." I whispered as I hugged her.

Esme just smiled and then said, "I hear Emmett downstairs shouting. I better see what's going on."

I laughed as she left and then turned to Alice. "Oh, Alice, I'm so happy I came back."

"Me too."

**Wahey, whatcha think?**

**Got the dress sorted. Bit o' drama with Tanya lol.**

**Hope you like.**

**By the way, as I mentioned before, I'm off camping now for a week so this will be the last update for a while…sorry!**

**Thanks,**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	8. Chapter 8

MyChemicalRomance70

**MyChemicalRomance70**

**I am back!**

**Ahahaha!**

**I had great fun camping…whoever hasn't done it, do it.**

**Thanks for reviewing anyway!!**

**MyChemicalRomance70**

Chapter 8

I jogged back down the stairs happily and tripped on the last step, crashing into Edward.

"Ow! My wrist!" I moaned.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry!" Edward apologised hastily pulling me into careful hug.

"No, I'm _stupid_!" I cried, my voice muffled from Edwards chest.

Edward didn't say anything but I knew he was silently agreeing.

"No you're not," He replied after a while, trying not to laugh.

I muttered something under my breath and pulled away wincing. "I think you'll like the dress." I smiled trying to change the subject.

"I'll like anything you'll wear." Edward kissed my head. I heard a snort from behind and turned angrily to see the back of Tanya's head disappearing into the living room.

"What is _with_ that woman?"

"Nothing," Edward answered coolly wrapping his arm around my waist. "She is just plain jealous. Ignore her."

I grinned up at him at pressed my lips to his. "You know, I'm really excited about this. Where is it going to be?"

"So am I." Edward kissed me back ferociously and I noticed he didn't answer my question.

"Edward. Where are we having the wedding?" I asked quickly pulling away.

"Don't worry about it. Alice is sorting it all out." He began to kiss down my neck and I clutched at his hair with my good hand.

I heard a cough behind us, and Edward looked up and grinned crookedly at someone.

"Hello, Emmett."

"Having fun?"

"Very much so." Edward chuckled.

I blushed and turned around to face Emmett to mutter a greeting.

Emmett gave a booming laugh and was about to walk into the living room when I asked, "Who were you shouting at earlier?"

I saw Edward's eyebrows knit together in confusion as he read Emmett's thoughts.

Emmett hesitated and then said, "I was just talking to Rosalie about…trying to accept you."

"Ah." I said shortly. "Sorry."

"No, don't apologise. She hasn't seen you yet, has she? I'm pretty sure I talked some sense into her."

"No she hasn't…and thanks." I smiled at him as he strolled silently into the living room.

"Well, that's one relationship coming on its way…hopefully." Edward stroked my cheek.

"Yeah, I hope so too. I'm not going to bother with Tanya, to be quite honest. It's clear she doesn't like me." I sighed.

"Well, we could always take her to Italy…" Edward began jokingly.

"_Edward_!" I cried out shocked. "That's horrible! I never knew you think up such things."

"Trust me, the past four years, I have been thinking of a lot of things to do to Jacob…when I get my hands on him."  
I fell silent at those words, shuddering at the unpleasant memories.

"Sorry," murmured Edward. "I shouldn't have brought that up."

"No, it's okay. That reminds me though," I frowned. "What happened with the Volturi?"

"What about them?" Edward asked confused.

"Well, weren't they supposed to come and check up on me?" I asked, prodding Edward in the arm. "Come on, you were _there_."

"Oh that." Edward scoffed. "Alice told me they came to our house in Forks, realised you were in La Push and married to a wolf, and left. We had gone by then, and they had thought that there was no point coming after you, as you were over the border and surrounded by wolves."

"Oh." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness for that."

It was only three days until the wedding, and I was extremely nervous. Rosalie had eventually come up to me and apologised.

"Bella. I just want you to know, that I'm sorry, and I should have been more understanding as I went through the same thing as you. I still ignored you and was mean because I thought that you had a better ending…after all, you are still human, and that was what I wanted…and still want." Rosalie had said to my amazement.

I assured her it was okay, and from then on, we started a hesitant friendship much to Tanya's disbelief.

I was sitting on the leather couch twisting my wedding ring around my finger; a habit I had started to do a couple of days ago.

"Bella?" Alice poked her head around the door. "Stop worrying, please! Anyway, Jasper, Rosalie and I are going now, so we'll see you on the day."

"Okay." I got up and hugged her tightly. "Don't make it _too_ fancy."

Alice just laughed and pulled away. "Just wait and see." She blew me a kiss and bounded to the two waiting cars which were carrying all the decorations. I was still confused as to why they needed three days to set up a wedding if it was only down the road; what happened to their vampire speed?

I shrugged off the thought and skulked around to find Edward. I saw he was in the kitchen with Carlisle and Esme. They turned around as I walked in and Esme rushed towards me holding something.

"Here," she pressed something into my hand. "I bought it for you a couple of days ago."

I opened my hand and gasped at the delicate, sapphire blue ring. "Esme…why?"

"It's something blue. I can take it back if you don't like it, Edward picked it for you."

"Thank you so much, both of you!" I hastily wiped away tears in my eyes. "It's beautiful."

"Like you, that's why I got it." Edward whispered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes. "That was _so_ corny."

"I know." He flashed me a grin and slipped the ring on my finger. "Actually, I think this covers two things; something new _and _blue…unless you want something else?"

"No, this is fine. Thanks again."

Esme just smiled and hugged me. "I can't wait to see you on Saturday."

I gulped. Saturday, three days from now.

"Bella, may I see your wrist? It looks much better now." Carlisle asked, coming forward.

I held out my arm and Carlisle swiftly took off the support. He poked and prodded for a while, but seemed satisfied. "Well, it looks perfectly fine. Just don't do anything stupid with only three days to go." He chuckled.

"Thanks." I examined my hand and flexed it. "Feels good."

"Great. Now, I have to get back to the hospital," he kissed Esme on the cheek, "Bye!"

He disappeared out of the door.

"Esme, where's Charlie, Renee and Phil? Aren't they supposed to be here by now?"

I watched confused as her eyes flashed to Edwards and back to mine.

"There's been a change of plan, Bella. Don't worry! They're still coming." She said hastily at my look of horror. "Just a change of plan that's all, they'll be coming on the day."

"Oh good, okay. Why are Alice, Rosalie and Jasper leaving so early?" I asked another one of my curious questions.

"They want to get it perfect for us that's all." This time Edward answered and turned me to face him. "Please, will you quit worrying?"

"Sorry." I lowered my gaze to my feet. "I'm just so nervous."

I felt Esme's hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry it'll be fine. It's supposed to be the best day of your life remember. Oh that reminds me!" She slapped a hand to her forehead. "Jacob did sign the form didn't he? And you have? Have you sent it off?"

"Yes, Esme, now who's worrying." I rolled my eyes. "I signed the divorce papers last week. Everything's fine."

She sighed. "I was so scared then."

"Yes me too!" Cried Edward indignantly. "You never told me!"

"Oops." It was true. I hadn't; I had completely forgotten. "Sorry."

Edward shook his head. "Oh well, doesn't matter. That's done and dusted. All we need now is for you to say 'I do'."

**Yay! Did you like it?**

**Another filler, sorry! But I had to do that...Next chappie will be more interesting…mwahaha**

**OH!  
BREAKING DAWN IS OUT! ISN'T IT AMAZING!?**

**Haven't read it but I've pre-ordered….go me **

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	9. Chapter 9

Ahh

**Ahh!! I can't wait to write this chapter!!**

**I hope you'll like it!!**

**MyChemicalRomance70**

Chapter 9

I woke up from a gentle poke in the shoulder and a kiss on my forehead. I groaned and mumbled. "Go away."

Edward laughed. "Come on, get up."

"Why?" I scowled.

"Because I have to leave, its six o'clock, I know it's early, but you know the traditions."

Now I remembered. Today was _the_ day. I sat straight up in bed like a bullet fired from a gun. "Holy crow, it's _today_!"

Edward chuckled at my reaction as he silently slipped off the huge bed. "I'll see you soon, don't worry." He kissed my forehead and left me shaking with nerves.

I took a few deep breaths and forced myself out of bed and into the hot shower, where I stayed there for almost half an hour before hopping out; my fingers beginning to look like prunes.

I had just got dressed into some comfy sweats when there was a quiet knock on my door and Esme poked her head around the door.

"How are you?" She walked in and brought me into a hug after seeing I was decent.

"Scared, nervous, excited, anxious and on edge…erm that's about it."

She let out a tinkling laugh. "Just so you know, it's nearly seven; we have to leave in about fifteen minutes.

I raised my eyebrows. "Will someone _please _tell me what's going on?"

Esme just smiled and said, "Don't worry; we'll have the dress with us. Just get your breakfast."

I grumbled as I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen where I poured myself some cereal. I ate it quickly despite my growing nerves and ran upstairs to clean my teeth. In less than ten minutes I was ready.

"Let's go!" Emmett's booming voice sounded through the hallway.

I found myself in between Esme and Kate, in Carlisle's Mercedes speeding down the freeway, doing at least one hundred and seventy miles per hour.

"Jeez," I muttered to myself, "What's the rush? It starts at flaming two o'clock."

I heard Kate snigger next to me and I guess she heard what I said; probably in on the secret too.

I scowled to myself and folded my arms grumpily. Edward was riding in a car with Irina and Tanya, with Emmett to keep an eye on things between them. 'As if Edward couldn't do anything,' I thought with a snort.

I noticed we were heading south. I leant forward to speak to Carlisle who was driving. "Carlisle, _what is going on_?"

"Why, a wedding of course, we don't want to be late." He grinned in the rear-view mirror. I guess he wasn't going to spill.

I yawned and settled back into the comfy seat, leaning on Esme's shoulder. "You just rest, Bella. Big day ahead of you." I heard her say.

"Will do." I mumbled sleepily.

I felt a pair of strong arms lift me from the car and I stirred.

"Don't wake her yet!" I heard someone hiss.

A warm breeze ruffled my hair. 'Strange,' I thought, 'Alaska isn't _warm_.'

My eyelids fluttered.

"Go back to sleep, Bella." Esme's soft voice called from not to far away.

"No…" I groaned. "I'm getting married. Can't…be…asleep." I forced my eyes open, only to be nearly blinded by the sun. "Ow!"

"Bella, are you okay?"

Someone laughed; sounded like Emmett. "She looked at the sun."

"It better rain later…"

"WHAT?" I yelled and snapped my eyes open and stood up. "I don't want it…" I trailed off as I looked around me. I could not believe my eyes. I was in the Meadow. _Our_ Meadow. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie had set up a marquee where we were to be married. Another one, a little way off, was to be where the reception would start.

Tears pricked at my eyes at the all the work they'd done for this one day. "Thank you so much." I whispered as I hugged Alice, Jasper and, yes, even Rosalie.

Alice beamed and said happily, "I knew you would like it. It's going to go overcast in an hour or so, so we'll be alright."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"One." Kate answered.

"What?" I choked out. "I took two days to get from here to Alaska and you made it in six hours?"

"Yep." Emmett grinned.

"That is so not fair." I frowned.

"Come on, Bella we have to get you dressed. Charlie, Renee and Phil are arriving soon. They have to give you something." Alice eyes glittered as she spoke. "Rosalie, Esme?"

They dragged me off from the group and Alice grabbed a suit-carrier and I saw my dress. I gulped. Esme slung me on her shoulders. "You ready?"

"Bring it."

We sprinted off into the trees; a blur as we sped past. My stomach churned a little but I blamed it on nerves. We came out into the open, but we kept going until we reached the Cullen's old house.

We stopped outside the front door and Esme set me down on my feet. "Wow, we haven't been here in well, four years."

"Well come on, we haven't got all day!" Alice leapt up the steps and threw open the front door in excitement. We all followed her in cautiously and I sneezed at the dust as Alice stepped on the carpet.

"Oh dear." Muttered Rosalie. "I wonder what my room is like."

"Never mind about _that_," tutted Alice, "We have to get Bella ready. I actually came here earlier and bought makeup and hair stuff for you." She grabbed me by the hand and at a reasonable human speed; she pulled me up the familiar staircase. Leading me into the bathroom she used to do my unbearable makeovers in, she sat me down and began pulling off my clothes, with Esme and Rosalie watching with amusement at my expression.

"What?" I whined.

"Nothing." Rosalie answered.

I sniffed and stood up like a puppet as Alice bought out the dress.

Alice carefully slipped it over my head and let me pull it down, before zipping up the sides.

"Bella, you look beautiful." Rosalie managed to say. I was extremely grateful she said that, as it would mean a lot coming from Rosalie.

Esme nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Oh, wait until Edward sees you!" Alice cried happily clapping her hands.

"Now, your hair." Rosalie stepped forward with a smile; I was amazed at how she had become so friendly towards me so quickly.

She sat me down carefully on the stool in front of a large, silver-framed mirror. My face was pale, but my eyes shone with excitement. My hair had been tied back into a low ponytail and now Rosalie gently pulled it out. I saw her frown a little and think, but then Alice handed her the hair straighteners and she switched them on.

"We're going to curl your hair okay?" She said. "Then Alice will do your makeup. Esme will sort out your veil and tiara."

I nodded unable to speak.

A few moments of silence then the straighteners beeped impatiently and Rosalie began to start curling my hair. She worked quickly and quietly with Alice sorting out which makeup she would use and Esme tidying the veil.

"Done." Rosalie said smugly after ten minutes.

"Wow," I whispered. Gently feeling my hair. She had curled it into gentle ringlets and piled it on top of my head, leaving a few locks down framing my face. I didn't want to be big-headed, but to be honest; I thought I looked gorgeous…so far.

Alice beamed and twisted me round to face her and began with my make-up. She put on some light blush, and faint blue eye shadow, just to match the ring. Not layering the mascara on too thick, she then began to work quickly on my nails; filing them and rubbing them till they shone.

"I won't paint them, it'll ruin it." Alice cocked her head to one side to examine her work. "You look wonderful, Bella."

"Now, your shoes…" Rosalie looked around the room and found a pair of simple, but not too high, shoes and slipped them on my feet. She took me by the hand and pulled me to my feet.

I turned around to face Esme, my feet already starting to hurt, but I wouldn't ruin the moment, and I swear if she could cry, she would be.

"Bella, I'm speechless. Your father will be so proud." She then brought out the ring and the necklace and quickly placed them on me.

"Now, the final touch." She picked up the tiara and placed it gently on my head. I gazed into the mirror and saw my reflection. I was gob-smacked. I looked completely different. I began to cry.

"No…no, no, no, Bella." Rosalie rushed forward. "Don't cry, please don't."

"I'm sorry." I said thickly. "I'm just so…thankful. You've all worked so hard." I gave them each a hug and then Alice took a glance at her watch.

"Oh no! Quick, ten minutes! Come on, Bella, into my arms."

She quickly scooped me up and I placed one hand on my tiara as we sped out of the house and through the woods. 'Oh no!' I thought, 'What if my dress snags on a branch…what if I trip going down the isle?'

I prayed that I wouldn't trip up and suddenly we burst out into the meadow. People were already seated. A made out a few familiar faces of Angela, Ben, Jess, Mike and Connor. Lauren was there too I saw with surprise. I then made out the figures of Carlisle, Jasper, Kate, Irina and Tanya all sitting at the front. Edward and Emmett were standing up at the front talking quietly amongst themselves. And then I saw Charlie and Renee, running towards me, faces alit with joy.

"Bella, oh Bella you look so beautiful!" gushed Renee. "I can't believe you're getting married."

"Me neither." I replied with a shy smile.

"My little girl, staring a new life." Charlie grinned, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "We better get ready to walk you down the isle." He stared at me and I could see he was bursting with pride.

"Thanks, dad. For everything." I gave him a one-armed hug and then turned to Renee. "Where's Phil?"

"Down at the front, saving my seat." She chuckled. "I better go, I'll see you after."

"Bye, mom."

Alice, Esme and Rosalie had disappeared and I spotted them just sitting down next to Carlisle and Jasper.

Charlie turned to me. "You ready hon?"

I took a deep breath as the music started. "You bet."

**Ahhh!! I loved writing that!! Please tell me you loved it!**

**And please review!!**

**Much love to my 'fans'….A.K.A people who have added me to the fav. Artist etc.**

**Thanks,**

**Don't worry, it's not the end (:**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	10. Chapter 10

I HAVE BREAKING DAWN

**I HAVE BREAKING DAWN!!**

**AAHHHH!!**

**I am restraining myself from reading it as to make it last!**

**Haha**

**Hope you like my story so far!!**

**MyChemicalRomance70**

Chapter 10

I gripped Charlie's arm and blushed furiously as we slowly walked down the isle. Camera's clicked next to us but I only had eyes for the man, or should I say vampire, at the end of the isle. He was staring at me with eyes full of pride, excitement and love. His skin contrasted perfectly with the black tux he was wearing, and his bronze coloured hair was messy; just the way I liked it.

Charlie broke away from me as we reached the end, and I gazed up into Edward's topaz eyes. He mouthed "I love you,"

I blushed a deeper shade of red and smiled shyly as the priest began the vows. I wasn't really concentrating on what was going on; still in shock that I was finally getting married to the person I truly loved.

Edward had to give me a nudge to bring me back to the present.

"Wha-? Oh, I do!"

A few chuckles from the chairs reached my ears. Emmett grinned at me, trying to stop himself from laughing.

Edward stared down at me kindly and repeated 'I do'.

And that was it. It was done. I was married to Edward. He bent down and kissed me passionately on the lips and I pulled away before I embarrassed myself again. We turned, arm-in-arm back down the isle receiving 'congratulations' and 'Good luck's from the family and friends.

I heard a squeal behind me and Renee collapsed herself on me. "Oh Bella, your _married_!"

"I know, mom. I'm still in shock too." I chuckled.

She gave a hearty sniff and then looked at me, more happy tears leaking from her eyes. "I am so _proud_ of you, honey. You have to call me. Very soon."

"What?" I asked confused. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry. But Phil has to get back tonight for a game that starts tomorrow." She gave me a very apologetic look.

I sighed. "Never mind. At least you made it to the ceremony. And yes, I'll call you. Soon." I promised.

"Goodbye, sweetie!" She pecked me on the cheek, shook Edward's hand and left. I watched her go, disappointed that she couldn't stay, but I was soon overcome by everyone coming to wish me luck that I plastered a grin on my face and thanked everyone.

"Ahem!" Emmett coughed loud enough for everyone to stop what they were doing. "Please, can you make your way over to the marquee where the reception will be hosted? Thank you."

We made our way over to the marquee, and everyone stopped around the edge when the music started.

"Mrs. Cullen, may I have the opportunity for the first dance?" Edward took my hand and kissed it lightly, smirking.

"Of course, sir." I curtsied mockingly, earning a few titters from the onlookers.

He snuck his hands around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck, leaning my head against his chest.

"I love you." I murmured.

"I love you too." He kissed my head and then other couples began to enter the dance floor.

We danced for another two songs before Charlie asked me for a dance.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"No," Edward smiled. "I'm sure Alice is bursting to see me."

Charlie laughed and turned to me as Edward walked away. "Congratulations then, Bells."

"Thanks dad." I replied. We danced slowly on the spot and were silent for a few moments.

"Mrs. Cullen…" Charlie closed his eyes. "I still prefer Miss. Swan, but I'll get used to it."

I chuckled. "You better."

His face crumpled for a minute as he struggled to say something.

"What's up, dad?" I asked concerned.

"Well, I'm sure you don't want to bring this up today, but…" He paused already looking apologetic. "What are you going to do about Jacob?"

I stiffened at his words but kept my face smooth. "Forget about him of course."

"You said you'd press charges." He sounded hopeful.

"I know…but I don't really want to. I do, but I don't." I answered confusing myself and Charlie. "Argh…I need to think about this. I'll see what Edward says. Actually, that's pointless as I know what he'll say."

"Stop rambling." Charlie grinned. "I understand. All you have to do is pick up the phone, Bells."

"Sure, sure." My face twisted into a grimace at those words which I had caught on from _Jacob_.

The song came to a close and I pulled away. "Jeez, my feet kill in these shoes."

"Did Alice choose them?" Charlie asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yep. And they aren't even that _high_." I shrugged.

Charlie laughed. "I'm going to grab a bite to eat. See you later." He kissed me on my forehead and left.

I made my way over to the chairs and sat down, slipping of my shoes.

"What are you doing that for?" I heard Alice ask from behind me. I twisted around to see her and she pouted.

"Alice." I whined. "They _hurt._"

She bounded around to face me so I wouldn't get a crick in my neck. "But you're the bride! You're supposed to keep going all day!"

"But I don't want to." I scowled.

"Jeez, Bella. You're still stubborn. You have to go soon; for your honeymoon!" Her eyes glittered as she spoke.

"Why won't you tell Edward or me where we're going? We don't know what to pack!"

"Sorted." She replied smugly. "Cases, essentials, everything."

"Fine." I grumbled folding my arms.

"Aw, cheer up, Bella! It's supposed to be the best day of your life."

Yeah, and when I married Jacob that was supposed to be the best day of my life. Except, it wasn't.

"I suppose so." I got up from the chair and glanced at Alice. "I thought you were dancing with Edward?"

"I was already dancing with Emmett." She laughed. "So he went with Rose."

"Oh." I mused. "That's okay. Where is he? Don't we have to cut the cake soon?"

Alice nodded and pulled me by the hand to the cake. She then told me to stay there while she went and got Edward.

Everybody cheered as we both cut the cake and stuffed a piece in each others mouths. I was surprised Edward didn't grimace at eating.

Alice then urged me from the crowd to throw the bouquet. I turned around, and with as much force as I could, I threw the flowers into the air in which they fell gracefully into Jessica's outstretched arms.

I smiled as she blushed and shot a furtive glance at Mike who stared at his feet embarrassed.

"Nice," Edward whispered in my ear. "Now, I think we better leave…"

"Not yet!" Rosalie skipped up beside me. "You have to get changed."

She picked me up after we were away from the eyes of humans and rushed me off to the house. I was shocked that she was being so…_friendly_ towards me now. Maybe it was because she wouldn't have to see me for a week or two.

She sprinted upstairs and carefully took out the tiara and slipped off my dress. Before I knew it, I was back in her arms wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a small black waistcoat and a white t-shirt underneath. I also noticed I had ankle boots on. I groaned inside my head after I saw they had heels.

We slowed down to a walk and she set me down once we got to the edge of the trees. There she turned to me and said, "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you Bella. I just wish you all the happiness in the world. It makes me so glad to see Edward like he is with you. Just…come back in one piece, yeah?"

"Thanks, Rosalie." I gave her a short hug. "I'll try."

She gave a little laugh and then took me by the hand back to Edward.

"Have fun."

"Oh, we will." Edward winked. He grabbed me by the hand, and with a shriek of surprise, I followed after him towards a waiting car. I rolled my eyes as I saw it was a Mercedes CL with a sign on the back saying 'Just Married!'

"After you, my gorgeous wife."

I clambered into the back and settled down into the leather seat.

"Where to?" Asked a man in the front who I guess was the chauffeur.

"Airport." Edward replied as he got in beside me; so much more gracefully.

"Okay, let's go."

**Argh….sorry, bit rubbish I know! ):**

**I'm suffering slightly from writers block. I thought I evaded it...I guess not.**

**Well let me know whatcha think…sorry if there are some Breaking Dawn resemblances…just I'm reading the book and I've got the image of their wedding in my mind…so yeah…**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	11. Chapter 11

Well, just so you know…IM GOING CAMPING AGAIN

**Well, just so you know…IM GOING CAMPING AGAIN! Ahah sorry.**

**On Monday…till Friday…but I won't be able to write till Sunday…Gah…sorry people!**

**Anyway, this chappie is going to be much better than the last…hopefully, so yeah.**

**MyChemicalRomance70**

Chapter 11

"Edward, where are we going? You can see the ticket now, right?" I asked leaning against his shoulder.

"It looks like we are going," He pulled something out of his jean pocket. "To North Canada; skiing."

"Skiing?" My voice went an octave higher. "Alice!"

Edward chuckled. "Just make sure you don't cause an avalanche, love."

"Shut up." I growled.

"You know, _our_ family were very careful with their thoughts around me…" Edward said thoughtfully.

I couldn't help but grin at the way he said _our_ family.

Edward's tiny cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket. "Excuse me, Mrs Cullen."

I giggled.

"Alice." He murmured after checking the number on the screen. He paused while she asked something.

"Yes, she is very…pleased."

I cocked my head to one side, confused.

"Ah, yes of course. It will be cold."

No _duh_, course it's going to be in Canada. I rolled my eyes.

"What about the sun?" Edward asked.

I heard a muffled response. It sounded exasperated.

Edward chuckled. "Thanks Alice. Bye!" He snapped the phone shut and it disappeared back into his pocket.

"What was that about?" I asked cuddling him.

"She just wanted to know what you thought about the honeymoon surprise; of going skiing."

"Oh," I mused. "What about the sun?"

He looked at me. "Do you remember the time in the meadow?"

I struggled to think. The only time I could remember was when Laurent came to kill me. Then I thought harder, trying to forget that memory, and saw Edward's skin glittering in the sunlight.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Well, you can see what I'm wondering. But Alice reminded me that I will have ski suits to wear, to cover up my skin."

"Hmm, this is going to be interesting to watch you ski."

"And your not?" Edward countered.

"No," I sniffed. "I think I have improved on my balancing skills."

Edward muffled a laugh.

"What?" I cried indignantly turning to face him. "I _have_!"

"Okay, okay!" He held up his hands in mock surrender. "We shall see."

I snorted.

"What?" Now it was his turn to ask.

"Nothing. When will we get there?"

"Well, its seven o'clock now, we have to get at the airport two hours before. Flight leaves at eleven, so I'm guessing about a couple of hour's flight."

"Wicked." I groaned sarcastically. "We're not staying in a resort are we?"

"No." Edward smiled. "Alice actually bought a chalet away from anyone else a couple of weeks ago. She is so absurd."

"Phew. I was getting worried then." I settled back into the seat and yawned.

"Go to sleep if you're tired, love." Edward murmured stroking my hair.

"Aren't we nearly there though?" I asked fighting to keep my eyes open.

"Yes, half an hour or so. But I'll carry you."

"But you'll look _inhuman_ if you manage to carry me and the cases." I muttered.

"I'll get someone to carry the cases." He promised.

"But I'll look _silly_." I forced my eyes open and sat up straight.

Edward laughed beside me. "Oh, Bella. You _are_ silly."

"No I'm not." I mumbled.

Edward sighed and shook his head, pulling me back into his arms. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Forever." He pressed his cold marble lips to mine and I reached up to grab his hair, pulling him closer.

"Now, now." He murmured. "We don't want the driver to get suspicious."

Edward suddenly growled quietly at something.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He scowled darkly in the driver's direction. "He's just thinking about…you."

My mouth made a silent 'o'.

"I could kill that man right now for thinking that…" He trailed off quietly.

"Don't." I advised him laying my hand on his arm.

He flashed a grin at me. "Of course I won't, Mrs Cullen. You're mine." Edward added that last bit quite loudly so the driver would hear.

"Shh!" I whispered giggling.

Edward rolled his eyes, and in his best velvety voice he asked our chauffeur, "Excuse me are we nearly at the airport? It's just; we don't want to miss our flight."

"About five minutes…_sir_." The driver replied stiffly.

"_Edward_!" I mouthed. I smacked his arm. Ouch.

He just smirked and looked at my hand. "Remember what Carlisle said. And that includes not hitting me."

"Whatever." I grumbled.

A couple of minutes later we arrived at the airport and Edward carried the cases in. Still trying to give the impression that he was human, he placed the cases on the cart _sorry, don't know what it's called!_ and wheeled it over to check in our bags, with me tagging on his arm. Soon after, we headed towards our Gate and entered passport control.

"I hate airports." I muttered. "We always have to walk so damn far."

Edward just laughed and kissed me on my forehead.

We sat down in the waiting room and I sighed impatiently.

"Calm down, Bella. We'll be flying soon. Did I tell you? Alice managed to get us first class seats."

"I'm not that surprised, really. I mean, who wouldn't expect it from _Alice_."

Edward chuckled. "Bella," He watched me as I yawned. "You can sleep now. I'll wake you when we have to go."

"Kay," I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

"Bella…"

A smooth melodious voice began to wake me. I felt cold lips press against my forehead.

"Edward…" I murmured.

"That's right." He chuckled. "We have to go now."

"Okay…wait a moment." I squeezed my eyes shut and then opened them to see Edward's golden eyes peering intensely into mine.

"Hello." He smirked.

I seemed to have slid into his lap while I slept and I pulled myself up to stand, stretching.

He took my hand and we walked together down the tunnel and onto the plane. Edward flashed the hostess our tickets and we sat down in big, comfy first-class chairs.

"I could get used to this you know."

"Well you better because that's how it's going to be now you're my…wife." He grinned at the last word and kissed me lightly.

I settled back into my chair and sighed. "I hate flying though. My ears go all weird." I pouted.

"That's called pressure, Bella. Jeez, I thought you were smart." Edward teased.

"Haha, very funny."

"I thought it was."

"Bella?" Asked a voice a recognized.

"James?" I whispered, turning to look behind me.

"Bella!" He grinned, his dark hair falling over his eyes.

Edward growled quietly beside me. I could tell he thought he was another Jacob.

"How are you?"

"I got married today." I stated bluntly just in case he started to come on to me again.

His face fell slightly but still wished us all the luck. "I'm James." He put out his hand for Edward to shake. Edward just nodded darkly in James's direction.

"This is Edward." I spoke for Edward, whilst glaring at him.

"Right, hi." James seemed slightly uneasy.

"You on a business trip then?" I asked.

"Yep." James scowled. "I don't think it'll go well though."

"Oh."

There was a moment of awkward silence and Edward seized the chance to get my attention back to him.

"Bella, don't forget that Renee and Charlie want you to call them."

"I know. When though?" I asked turning back to Edward frowning.

"I don't know…either when we get there, or just wait till we get back to Denali."

"Denali?" James asked excitedly from behind us. "I'm moving there after this trip! We should grab a coffee sometime, over there."

"Maybe." Edward answered to my surprise. "But we're moving north after we get back."

"Oh." James looked away embarrassed. "Well, okay."

"We are?" I hissed.

Edward nodded smugly. "When we get back, me, you and the rest of our family are going further north to live. Away from Tanya." He added darkly.

I thought about it for a while. "As long as we don't move back to Forks, I'm all good."

Edward smiled brightly. "That's settled then."

"Oh look, we're moving." I pointed out the tiny window as the plane began to edge forwards; faster every second. "Ah, jeez, this is the bit I hate."

Edward chuckled beside me. "Don't worry. If the plane crashes, I'll have you out of here in no time."

"How you going to do that?" asked James scornfully from behind us.

"Do you _mind_?" I asked irritated. "We are trying to have a private conversation."

"Sorry."

"So you should be." Answered Edward. He then kissed me passionately in front of James.

"Edward!" I hissed, pushing him off me reluctantly.

He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and settled back into the chair. "I'm going to sleep again."

"Okay, love." Edward kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes.

**As I said, I'm going camping again so I won't be able to update soon….sorry!**

**Anyway…I liked this chapter! I enjoyed writing it….I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Lol**

**Thanks for reviews…and smell ya later (:**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello,

**Hello,**

**I am back from camping; it was awesome…apart from it rained. A lot.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Laters Amigo's.**

**MyChemicalRomance70**

Chapter 12

"Bella, we're here. Wake up now." I heard Edward's voice whispering in my ear.

"Oh." I snapped open my eyes and sat up straight. My head felt dizzy and I clapped a hand to my forehead. "Argh, I got up too fast."

Edward chuckled. "Come on, we have to get off the plane."

"Yeah, yeah." I groaned and stretched as I stood up in the aisle of the plane.

Edward pressed the small of my back to go forwards and I took his hand in mine. We stepped out into the biting cold night air and Edward handed me a thick skiing jacket. We gradually made our way down the stairs after the passengers of the plane.

"Thanks." I muttered sleepily. "You have to wear something, or it'll look unnatural!"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." I knew Edward was rolling his eyes behind me.

"Where's the chalet then?"

"Somewhere."

I turned around and looked at him incredulously. "You mean to say, you don't actually know where it is?"

"Relax, Bella." Edward kissed my forehead. "Of course I know where the chalet is. We just have to get a cab, and then we…walk."

I cocked my head in confusion at his pause and then I guessed what he meant. "What if someone sees us?" I hissed.

He shrugged. "They won't."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Well, we have to get our bags now, so…Edward?"

Edward wasn't paying attention. In fact, he was growling at James who was gazing at me without any realization of what Edward was doing.

"He's thinking about…you."

I grabbed his wrist and pulled without much success. "Come _on_, Edward. We have to get our bags. Ignore him!"

But then James began walking towards me; he looked as if he was drunk. Maybe he was.

"Bella…" he whispered.

Edward growled protectively from beside me.

"James? Are you okay?" I asked ignoring Edward.

"I'm fine. Bella, I just want to say I'm sorry that I tried to come on to you that time…and I know you're married to Edward, _and_ I know that I'll never see you again…so, please, remember me by this." He bent his head forward to kiss me and it suddenly dawned on me of what James was thinking about just then. I leaned away quickly and his lips came into contact with Edward's coat; he had moved forwards in front of me.

"Sorry!" James cried embarrassed. "I don't know what came over me!" His eyes pleaded with Edward's.

I stared coldly around Edward's arm. "James, did you pay any attention at _all_ to what I was saying earlier? I. Have. Got. Married. Today."

"Yes, I know, so sorry. I'm going now. Bye!" With each sentence his voice got higher until he managed to scurry away.

Edward stared after him with a fierce expression until he had disappeared from view. He then turned to face me with a smug smile. "Well, I don't think we'll be seeing him again."

"Thanks, keep the change." The cab drove away leaving Edward and me, on a snowy bend, halfway up a mountain with three cases.

"So, where do we go from here?" I asked blowing into my hands to keep them warm.

Edward noticed and handed me some skiing gloves. "Here, you might want to put your hood up too. We're running."

"Oh, _joy_!" I answered sarcastically. "And how are you going to do that with three cases and two hands?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm not a vampire for nothing." He bent down for me to jump onto his back and then took the three cases in his hands. "I'm not going to be able to hold onto your legs, so keep them wrapped around my waist as tight as you can, okay?"

"Okay." I muttered.

Then he was running. He ran straight up the mountain, ignoring the road, but making his way through the snow. Suddenly, we were whipping past snow covered trees, barely a rustle of the leaves as we sped past.

Then we stopped. I still clutched onto his rock-hard body.

"Bella." Edward stated. "I would appreciate it if you got off me now."

"Okay." I whispered. I managed to unstuck my legs from around his waist and I stood shakily on my feet.

"You okay?" Edward asked me concerned, but his eyes were smiling.

I nodded and faced a stone and wooden chalet half-hidden, in the snow. It was huge.

Five steps lead up to the front door and a porch with beautiful icicles dangling below. I wandered up to the entry and carefully opened the door. Edward followed me in afterwards. Inside was beautifully furnished. A polished wooden floor stretched the whole length of the chalet to the other side, where oak doors and arches lead off to separate rooms. A winding oak staircase dominated the left side of the hallway and I gazed in wonder at the chandelier which hung from two floors above.

"It's amazing." I whispered as I pushed open a door into a living room. It was dark except for a modern fireplace which was already lit on the back wall. Huge comfy couches surrounded the fire with a glass coffee table in the middle.

"Wait till you see upstairs." Edward replied grinning from the doorway.

"I love this, Edward!" I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his. He brought me closer to his body, all the while careful not to break my fragile human figure.

"Glad you do." Edward murmured as he began to kiss my neck "Let's go upstairs."

"Okay!" I gasped as he scooped me up into his arms and took us up the winding staircase. Soon enough we were outside a wide, wooden door.

"This will be our room." Edward grasped the handle and twisted it quickly to open the door. I stepped hesitantly forward and grinned as I saw our room.

It was massive. Like the rest of the rooms in this chalet of course. There was a large king-sized bed in the middle of the back wall, with a lush, silk sea-blue cover. About twenty cushions were piled on top of the pillows, all each a different shade of blue. A big, sophisticated sound-system, like the one Edward had back in the Cullen's house in Forks, was on the left wall with piles of CD's, ready to be played.

"There's a walk in wardrobe too, you know." Edward showed me a set of double doors. "I'm sure Alice has taken the duty to fill it for you. Plus, all your clothes in the suitcase."

"You mean, none of the clothes I've brought are actually _mine_?" I asked shrilly.

"Well, they are _yours_ but if you mean you bought them, then no." Edward replied grinning at my reaction. "Just thank Alice when you get back."

"Whatever." I muttered darkly as I opened the wardrobe doors with a sense of uncertainty. There were rails of clothing, full of designer labels which looked too fancy to read. All of them were fit for the cold weather of course, but all of this for just _two weeks_?

"Is there stuff for me?" Edward asked wrapping his cold arms around my waist. I shivered at his touch. "Sorry." He added apologetically, and pulled away.

"No, just start a fire and I'll be fine. Is there one in here?"

"No. We can go downstairs." Edward watched me concerned.

"I'm fine! Honestly, Edward, you worry too much. And yes, there are clothes for you."

"Good." He grinned. "Come on, let's light a fire. And then you're going to bed. We're skiing in the morning. It's already three."

"Yes, dad." I smirked.

He took me by the hand and we walked back down the stairs together into the living room.

I jumped onto the couch and settled into the large cushions. "Mmm, toasty and comfy. Great combination." I smiled sleepily.

Edward sat next to me and began to play with my hair.

"Is there a kitchen here?" I yawned.

"Yes. Are you hungry?"

"No, just wondering…" I trailed off and closed my eyes.

"Okay." Edward began to hum my lullaby and I began to drift off to sleep.

I opened my eyes to a bright light coming in from the right. Then I remembered what had happened the day before. "Wow,"

"Wow, what?" chuckled Edward from beside me.

"I'm married."

"I know. Are you hungry?"

"Very." As soon as he mentioned that word my stomach rumbled. "And why is it so _bright_? Oh, Snow! I remember!"

"Bella, your mind works in the strangest ways when you wake up." Edward shook his head and helped me to my feet.

"I'm cold now." I grumbled. "I'm going to get a jumper."

"No need." Edward flashed a grin and was gone. For a second. Then I had a warm, chocolate brown turtle-neck in my hands, and I slipped it on gratefully.

"Thanks."

"Glad to be of service, Mrs Cullen." Edward bowed. "Now, your breakfast. If you would like to follow me..."

I giggled and played along with Edward. "Thank you, sir. What is on the menu for today?" I asked as I sat down on a barstool in the large, clean kitchen.

"Whatever is in the refrigerator, madam." Edward answered and opened the door to a large supply of food. "Bacon? Eggs? Toast? Sausage?"

"All of that, please."

Edward glanced at me. "You sure?"

I nodded. "I'm starving."

He shrugged. "Whatever you say. Mrs Cullen." He added with a grin.

I watched him cook breakfast; he looked as if he had done it all his life.

"What?" Edward asked as he felt me watching him.

"How can you cook so easily when you haven't eaten for a century?"

"I have a lot of spare time."

"And who did you cook the meals for?" I asked shrewdly.

"No one."

"So you just chucked away the food? What a waste!" I exclaimed shaking my head.

He just shrugged. "Sometimes I ate it. Wasn't pleasant though."

"Better taste good, though." I eyed the bacon.

Edward stared at me amused.

"I mean, of _course_ it will taste good. After all, you are good at _everything_." I said sarcastically.

Edward chuckled. "You ready for skiing today?"

"Will I have lessons?" I asked worried.

"No, I'll teach you. We have all the equipment here too."

"Good." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Now, where's my breakfast?"

**Sorry, bit boring I know after a long wait for the next chapter. But you'll be seeing how Bella get's on skiing in the next one (;**

**Should be interesting! Thanks for the reviews guys. And people who added me as their fav Author etc.**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for everyone who reviewed

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed!**

**Erm, yes, I know you've all been waiting for this chappie to see Bella skiing!! I hope you enjoy it then…I'll try not to disappoint you.**

**(:**

**MyChemicalRomance70**

Chapter 13

I was dressed in about six different layers. Honestly, Edward was _so_ protective. I also had a bright coloured hat on. I guess that was to see where I had fallen over, but he didn't say that.

"Edward, I am extremely hot. Just because your body temperature is minus eight million, doesn't mean that I have to wrap up like an Eskimo." I grumbled as I stepped outside. I was sweating. A lot, in this stupid outfit. As for Edward, he wore just three layers; thermals, a turtle-neck and a skiing jacket.

"Well, you don't want to end up getting flu or something, do you?" Edward winked.

I rolled my eyes. He was so dramatic. "Where are the skis?" I demanded.

"Over here." He grabbed me by my gloved hand and I waddled after him. He opened up a large garage and there was a whole wall dedicated to skiing equipment.

"How often do you come up here?" I whispered in awe.

"Once or twice a year?" he shrugged and handed me a pair of skis. "I need to measure your feet…"

"Sure," I kicked out my foot, flicking off snow in Edward's face in the process. "Oops."

He chuckled and measured my feet. He then proceeded to find a pair of ski boots. "You're roughly the same size as Esme so these should fit."

"Thanks." I took the boots he handed me and tried to put them on. "Edward…" I whined.

He looked up and grinned at me struggling to put on the boots. "Really, Bella." He chuckled and helped me.

I thanked him with a quick kiss.

In a flash he was up and ready with his boots on, holding his poles and skis. I was still struggling to stand up. "A little help, please." I muttered turning beetroot red.

Edward smirked and grabbed me carefully by the arm, as not to break it, and pulled me to my unsteady feet. I picked up my skis and poles, and followed Edward out into the morning air.

"Right, you are going to go down this little slope, doing a snow plough. This is a good brake which beginners use, but try to not use it that often, as it hurts your legs."

I nodded in response and then stared nervously down the slope. It was hardly steep but my stomach still lurched.

"Go on," Edward urged gently.

"Okay." I said in a strangled whisper. I pulled myself to the top and began to edge my way down. Edward kept up patiently with my pace and he then began to tell me to do snow plough, as I neared the bottom.

I screamed as I was nearly at the bottom, still not succeeding in doing snow plough. "CRAP!"

I heard Edward's musical laugh, loud and clear beside me as he helped me to my feet. I had face-planted in the snow. I scowled at him; sure he could see me because of his _vampire vision_. "Not funny."

"Yes it is." He argued smiling. "You just didn't snow plough. I know it takes some time getting used to, but it isn't _that_ hard."

"Shut up." I couldn't help but grin though. "Can we try again? And how are we going to get back up?" I groaned.

"There." He pointed to a lift which I saw people grabbing onto a pole, and then sitting on a round thing at the bottom.

"What is _that_?" I asked.

"A button lift. Come on, just remember to pull the seat from underneath you at the top, or you'll fall over."

"Why does everything in skiing have to do with falling over?" I whined, as I shuffled my way across the snow with my skis.

"Not everything. You can ski with-"

I cut Edward off with my hand. "I was just saying. You don't have to answer everything. It was a rhetorical question.

Edward grinned. "Fine. Now, get on." He pushed me forward when it was my turn to get on the lift.

"Crap, crap, CRAP!" I muttered as I grabbed the pole and sat down heavily, all the while keeping my feet glued to the snow. It edged up the slope surprisingly fast and soon enough, I was at the top ready to get off. Apart from I didn't do it well. In fact, I did another face-plant as my backside wanted to do something different from my arms. It decided to stay on the seat, while my arms pulled it from underneath me, resulting in me falling over front ways.

"Great." I said sarcastically, my voice muffled by the snow.

Edward was laughing again and pulled me to my feet. _Again_. "Nice."

I ignored him. "Can we try again?"

I managed to do a snow plough, after many more face-plants and Edward laughing so much he was on the floor, and was starting to go down green and blue runs.

"Well done, Bella." Edward encouraged as I successfully completed a run without falling over.

I beamed. "I can _ski_! I can actually do a _sport_!"

"I know! Isn't it amazing?" Edward rolled his eyes.

"Wait till I tell Charlie!" I gushed excitedly. "Oh, can we go down a red? Please? Pretty please?"

"Not until you can parallel turn. The slopes here are pretty slippery. I don't want you killing everyone."

"What? So you're more worried about everyone else's safety than your own _wife's_?" I exclaimed.

"You might cause an avalanche." Edward pointed out grinning. "Or you could be a human bowling ball and strike everyone out."

"Haha, _funny_. Not." I sneered. I kicked off my skis and sat down in the snow.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked sitting down next to me and kissing me on the cheek.

"What does it look like?" I scowled folding my arms.

"You can't do this. You're not allowed to take off your skis in the middle of a run."

"Right, number one, _who_ says we aren't allowed to take of skis, and two, technically, I am not in the middle of a run, I am at the end of one."

"Fine, Mrs Difficult. Play it your way." Edward smirked and lifted me into his arms whilst picking up my skis.

"What are you doing?" I screeched as he began to ski towards a red run.

"Why, going down a red run like you wanted." Edward replied innocently still holding me tightly.

"Put me down! Edward! No!" We edged closer towards the edge. "Edward…I'm your wife! Put. Me. Down." I growled.

"Okay." Edward let me drop so I landed on my butt with a 'huff'.

"Urgh!" I screamed standing up. "You are so _horrible_! I wish I never married you!" People began to stare at us now with amusement; which was what was written all over Edward's face. "You don't mean that. You looove me."

I tried to scowl but found myself giggling. "Fine. You win! _Again_."

"I know. Let's go for lunch. Put your skis back on." Edward kissed me on the lips and I pulled him closer for more.

"Not now, Bella." He growled and pushed me away. I pouted.

"Fine." I put on my skis with much better practice, as most of the time I had fallen over, my skis had decided to leave my feet.

We skied back hand in hand towards the chair-lift where we got a lift back to level ground.

"How far left?" I whined. "Skiing seems so much better when you go _downhill_ not up."

Edward chuckled. "Just up the button lift and then we'll be home."

The button lift. Oh dear. I still hadn't mastered that one yet.

Hesitantly, I placed my hands around the pole and it yanked me up the slope.

'Now backside,' I thought. 'When I let go, you have to get off okay?' No answer. Great.

Then I shook my head at me telling my backside what to do. I was _so_ glad Edward couldn't hear my thoughts; it would be incredibly embarrassing.

It looked like my backside ignored my instructions again because I fell over. Jeez, what was wrong with me? Oh, maybe I _haven't_ improved on balancing. I sighed. This is going to be a difficult holiday.

"Aren't you tired of me yet?" I asked Edward apologetically as he pulled me up yet again.

"I could never be tired of you." He kissed me.

"Corny!" I replied giggling. We skied back to the chalet and took off our skis. My legs were aching.

"How are your legs?" Edward asked as if he _could_ read my thoughts.

"Hurting." I grimaced. "I need a shower too."

"Okay, you do that. I'll cook you lunch."

"Thanks, dear." I replied with a chuckle. Edward bent down and pressed his lips to mine. "I love you too much, Bella."

I grinned. "I love you more."

**Yay!**

**I **_**loved**_** that chapter. It was great! Please tell me what you think!**

**Thanks.**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	14. Chapter 14

I am not going to dwell too long on how Bella and Edward skied, just so you know

**I am not going to dwell too long on how Bella and Edward skied, just so you know.**

**But I hope you still enjoy,**

**(:**

**MyChemicalRomance70**

Chapter 14

"Edward, can I talk to you about some things? They're quite important…to me." I asked, on the fourth night in Canada, curled up on the huge bed in our room with the duvet pulled up to my neck. Edward was lying on one arm next to me, smiling. The last couple of days had gone by quite fast, and I actually managed to not fall off the top of the button lift. Though, I did lose a ski when I jumped onto the chair lift going up to the most difficult Blue run. Edward had to ski all the way back down, and then carry it back up again, while I stood on one leg waiting for him.

"Anything," He kissed my forehead.

"I love you a lot and I know you feel the same way. It's just that before I...erm…chose Jake," He stiffened. "We were talking about some certain things, weren't we?"

"We were," He began cautiously. "Have you thought about this?"

I nodded my head vigorously. "Of course. I just wanted to know your opinion of trying again…at what we were thinking of doing. As we are _married_ now."

Edward sighed. "I thought you would bring this up sooner or later. And my answer to you is that I don't know. I don't know if I could…make that step yet. Your so breakable." He lifted a finger and stroked it down the side of my cheek softly.

"I thought you would say that." I muttered looking down. "Will we try though? You promised."

Edward chuckled. "You still remember my promises? But, yes, I suppose. We _will_ try. But not tonight." He echoed those words he had said the first time I had asked him.

"Okay," I sighed in defeat and closed my eyes. I turned around so my back was facing him.

I heard him sigh. "I know perfectly well what you're doing."

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You're sulking so it'll make me feel bad so then I'll give in. And it's working." He sighed again, one side of his mouth tugged up in a smile.

"No I'm not." I lied turning red. I quickly turned over again. I felt an arm snake around my waist and cold lips press lightly up and down my neck. I shivered.

"Edward…" I whispered. I turned back to face him and pulled his face up to mine so I could connect my lips with his. He kissed me fiercely, full of passion and excitement.

"Edward," I moaned. "Please…"

"I know what you want." Edward murmured through his smiling lips. "So there is no use pleading because I am going to do it anyway."

"Really?" I asked triumphant.

"You are too irresistible." He laid his head on my chest and I began to play with his soft hair.

"You mean that?"

"Yes, I do not lie…except in necessary circumstances." He added grinning. He then got of the bed and I pouted.

"What are you doing?"

"Undressing of course." Edward answered confused.

"No, _I_ want to do it." I jumped out of bed grinning mischievously, and began to lift off his shirt.

I woke up warm and toasty in bed the next day. My eyes were still closed, but I let my hand wander looking for Edward. I found a cold hand and I grasped it tightly. "Hello."

"Good morning. I brought you breakfast in bed." Edward chuckled. "I must say, you look incredibly funny."

My eyes shot open and I glared at Edward. "And why is that?"

"Have a look in the mirror and see for yourself." He nodded towards a floor-length mirror framed majestically with intricate glass roses.

I slipped out of bed still scowling and stood in front of the mirror. I couldn't help but grin at my appearance. I looked like a tramp. My hair was knotted and wild, sticking up in all directions, while my pyjama top was halfway on; one arm in, the other arm out. My Pj bottoms were ripped in some places and I fingered the holes, frowning. "How did those get like that? These are brand new."

"Guilty." Edward raised a hand. "I, er, didn't want to hurt you so I took it out on your pyjamas. Is that okay?"

I grinned. "Yes, but Alice won't be very happy."

He shrugged. "Are you going to eat your breakfast, or am I going to have to watch as my cooking skills are wasted as it goes cold?"

"Sorry, I'm eating." I jumped onto the bed beaming. "Last night was great."

Edward frowned. "It was, but I should be more careful. I should take a giant stress ball next time, instead of ruining your clothes."

"Next time?" I asked brightly.

"Yes…" Edward trailed off and changed the subject. "I thought we'd see the sights today, so I have a little surprise for you."

I groaned inside. Surprise. Oh dear. However I put on a brave face. "Really? Thanks, Edward!"

He saw through me, like I knew he would. "I know you don't like surprises, but this is different okay?"

"Okay." I sighed and looked down at my food. "Thanks."

"It's okay." He kissed me on my forehead. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you going?" I whined.

"To get the surprise ready!" His eyes twinkled.

"Yeah, yeah, okay."

He left the room and I continued my breakfast in silence. Full, I decided to take a shower and get dressed.

Opening up the closet doors after my lovely hot shower, I paused, thinking of what to wear.

"It'll be cold, but I don't want to be like an Eskimo again." I muttered to myself, searching through the racks of clothes.

A pair of hands landed on my hips and me jump.

"Edward, you scared me!"

"Hello, Bella." A husky voice sounded. I turned around in horror to face the towering figure of Jacob Black.

**I know it's short but I wanted to leave you on a cliff-hanger. Bwahahaha (:**

**I am EVIL.**

**Anyway, I want to carry on the story as much as you want to read it, so you may get two updates today!! (:**

**Go me.**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	15. Chapter 15

Lol, I'm writing again today (:

**Lol, I'm writing again today (:**

**So here we go…**

**Oh, I'm doing EPOV just for this chapter. It won't be a continuous thing.**

**(:**

**MyChemicalRomance70**

Chapter 15

_**EPOV**_

I was up on the mountain top a couple of miles away, readying the surprise for Bella, when I heard it.

"_She's in the house. She's in the house. I hope Edward's there…I'll get my revenge."_

Jacob. Bella. Jacob was going to hurt Bella.

I sped back down the mountain like a bullet, fearing I was going to be too late.

The chalet came into view and I smelt him before I saw him. My senses were on fire, I wanted to kill that werewolf now. That _dog_. He ruined my wife's life, now I'll ruin his.

"_Ahh, Bella. Sexy as always."_

"Hello, Bella." I heard him say in his stupid, irritating voice. A snarl formed in my throat as I smashed through the dining room window, and sprinted up the stairs.

"_Crap, he's here." _

I burst through the bedroom door, just as he connected a fist to the side of Bella's face. I heard a snap. I watched in horror as Bella hit the wall and slide down, unconscious, blood seeping out of her ear.

Roaring in fury, I leapt onto Jacob's back just as he phased into the mongrel he was. I brought down my hand in a chopping motion onto Jacob's neck but he barely winced.

"_Take his neck."_

I smiled to myself as I knew what he was trying to do as he launched himself towards me.

I easily side-stepped out of the way, and he smashed into the wall.

"I'm going to make this quick, dog."

He snarled.

"Why are you here, anyway? Ruining my _wife's_ life again?" I asked, watching him in pleasure as he winced at the word _wife_.

"_To kick your butt for stealing her."_ Jacob snarled.

"Stealing her?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "If you have trouble remembering, _you_ were the one who raped her. _She _was the one who came to me. I didn't steal her. I was just starting from where we left off." I sneered.

"_Whatever, you're still going to die."_

"Fat chance. How did you know we were here anyway?"

"_I met her at the docks and this weedy guy stopped me from taking Bells home. I then waited for a week and then phased. I travelled up to Alaska and waited for ages. But the wedding still wasn't done. So I waited…and I waited…further away enough from you to be able to hear my thoughts, and then you left." _Jacob snickered. _"I waited a couple of days to be sure you had gone and then went up to Canada. And here I am, ready to kill you."_

I hissed and leapt forward again, stretching out my neck to bite him.

"_Crap, what's he doing? CRAP, MOVE!"_

I grinned in pleasure as I read his nervous and scared thoughts.

Jacob swiftly moved underneath me as I jumped over him. Damn.

"_Won't give up that easy."_

I saw Bella out of the corner of my eye. She was still out cold and it bought a sudden sense of cold fury, deep inside of me. I let out a ripping snarl and jumped forward, aiming for Jacob's jugular.

I saw Jacob's eyes widen in horror as I brought my teeth down onto his neck. He hadn't seen me move so fast before. I felt the venom in my mouth and as it began to work into Jacob's body. I pulled away and watched with sick pleasure as Jacob began to writhe in pain.

"_Stop the burning! I'm going to die!"_

I ignored him and then made my way over to Bella. I felt for a pulse. It was extremely weak. Grabbing my cell phone, I dialled Carlisle's number and waited impatiently for him to pick up, all the while growing more nervous by the second.

"Edward."

I quickly explained what had happened and that Jacob was dying. "You have to get over here _now_. And why didn't Alice see this coming?"

"Don't blame her," Carlisle scolded. "And I'll be coming. There's a chance that we may have to…change her."

"Bring everyone then." I whispered and snapped the phone shut. I buried my face in my hands and pulled Bella into my chest. I ignored the temptation of drinking her blood; I was too distraught.

Don't die on me, Bella, please don't die on me. I rocked backwards and forwards, longing to be able to cry just this once.

Every two minutes I checked Bella's pulse; it was weakening every time.

"Hurry Carlisle!" I shouted to no one. How long should it take for them to get here? A couple of hours? Not long. But then, it was the daytime, they'd have to go by plane if they didn't want to attract attention.

My eyes drifted to Jacob's still form. I hadn't realised his thoughts had long gone. I felt some remorse. First time I had killed somebody without them being a vampire. Oh well he deserved it. But does anyone deserve death? I was lucky; I could go on for millennia's. He was still in his wolf form and taking up a lot of room. I gently picked up Bella's frail form and placed her on the bed. Then, I walked over to Jacob's peaceful body and I moved it over to the corner, where it blocked the closet doors.

Quickly, I moved over to Bella and lay next to her, checking her pulse again. It was almost gone. I may have to take matters into my own hands. Bringing out my cell phone again, I called Carlisle.

"Carlisle, her pulse is almost gone; I may have to change her myself."

I heard him sigh. "I thought as much. We'll be there soon."

I closed the phone and gazed at Bella. She was extremely pale and there was a slight tinge of red on her cheeks. I heard her heart slowing, unable to keep beating. I brushed a strand away from her face sadly and then bent my mouth over her neck and chest, biting and letting the venom do its job.

**Jeez, I know, another shorty, but I suppose it'll do (:**

**I hope you enjoyed it…leaving you on another cliff-hanger…mwahaha I am EVIL. (:**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	16. Chapter 16

Andddd…

**Andddd….back to BPOV (:**

**I hope you enjoyed the last two chapters…because I did. Ermm…something I wanted to say….Oh yeah…no…wait…I've forgotten. Never mind lol (:**

**ENJOY...or else**

**MyChemicalRomance70**

Chapter 16

All I remember was seeing Jacob, then Edward's furious face, and then Jacob's fist. The next thing I know, I was burning. I was on fire. I _knew_ I was on fire. The pain was horrific. A white-hot poker scorching through my body in every nook and cranny. I screamed. That was all I could do. I scratched at my body, feeble hopes that I may be able to pick up the burning and throw it away. Cold soothing hands restrained me. A melodious voice calming, and reassuring me. But another one, full of pain saying over and over again how sorry they were. I wanted to reach out and say everything was okay and it wasn't their fault. But every time I opened my mouth screams, horrible blood-curdling screams, filled the air.

"Give her morphine." I heard one voice say desperately.

"It's no use, Edward had to change her before we could here and the venom has sealed the veins."

"I'm sorry Bella. So, so sorry." There was that pained voice again. I struggled to reach out my hand but I couldn't find the strength.

The pain overwhelmed me. I blacked out a few times. I didn't know the time, the day or where I was.

"Make it stop!" I yelled. I arched my back and began to claw at my chest. "Stop the burning!"

"Carlisle, she's hurting herself!"

A pair of strong cold hands pressed down on me to stop myself from trying to get rid of the pain. I whimpered. "Burning…"

I screamed again. It was so unfair. Why did I have to go through all this pain? What had I ever done?

I blacked out again.

The next time I woke, I was still in pain, but not as much. It began to fade in some places for short spaces of time, then it came back again, then it went.

"Fading…" I breathed.

"Carlisle? Did you here?" It was the pained voice but it sounded hopeful now. "She said it was fading!"

"In just two days? Remarkable. But I think…yes, she has one more day. Definitely."

One more day of pain. One more day of burning. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming but I tasted blood. I bit too hard.

"Carlisle, she's bleeding. You may want to stop it before she wakes up or something." A worried voice sounded next to me. I felt something wet and cold dab at my lip.

A cool hand began to run through my hair, soothing me as I began to scream again.

Why won't the pain stop? So unbearable… How much longer?

The white-hot poker began to burn even harder in my chest and stomach. I screamed again, the loudest it must have been.

"Look at her!" A voice began excited. "She's going to be _gorgeous_. I wonder if she'll like to come shopping now."

"Alice…"

"Yeah! That would be so cool!"

"Alice, Rosalie this is serious right now."

"Sorry, Carlisle."

"Thank you."

Silence…except for a ticking clock, my ragged breathing and my screams. I did notice though that the pain had completely gone from my hands and feet. I wiggled my fingers and toes and surprised at the strength.

I managed to croak out something before the pain overwhelmed me again. "Pain…going…"

"Carlisle! She said the pain was going!"

"I know, Edward. She should be complete in a few hours."

A few hours…that's all I had left and then the pain would be gone.

I began to hear a loud thumping. It was quite fast and irregular. A few minutes later it got faster and even more irregular.

"Can you hear her heart?" A voice whispered.

"Yes, what's happening?"

"It's getting close now. Listen, the heart is pumping faster, trying to get the blood around as the body is tiring. The venom is almost at Bella's heart.

My heart? Is that the thumping?

Suddenly my heart began to start slowing down dramatically. The pain in my chest got hotter and hotter, worse than before. I screamed over and over until my throat went raw.

"She's at the final stage." I heard someone whisper.

"Stop!" I screamed. "Stop the pain! It hurts, hurts so bad."

"Shh, its okay, you're nearly there." The hand went to my hair again and began to stroke gently.

I clenched my fists over and over again. I bought my knees up to my chest and rocked back and forth. "Pain…go away…leave…burning…want to die."

"You are already dead…in a way." Said a voice sadly.

"Edward!" Someone whispered sharply. "She is saved thanks to you. Stop being a pessimist!"

"Sorry."

I listened as my heart began to grow weaker, fainter, until it stopped.

My eyes opened to bright light. A few heads suddenly popped into my line of vision.

"Edward?" I croaked.

"Bella!" His face broke into a smile. "How do you feel."

I thought for a moment. "Weird." I sat up in what I thought would take me a couple of seconds as I had been lying on a bed for three days straight. Instead I was sitting up straight in less than half a second. "Wicked!"

Edward chuckled. "Are you...er…"

"Thirsty?" Carlisle finished for him.

Suddenly my throat burned as if the white-hot poker was back. I nodded my head vigorously.

"Let's go then!" Edward cried.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT!" Alice held up her hands for us to stop. "Have you even _seen_ yourself?"

"Oh yeah." I looked around for the mirror. I realised then that I could see thousands of new details. Like each tiny stitch in the carpet, and the dust on the closet…and then my eyes fell on Jacob. Memories came flooding back to me.

"What happened?" I whispered. I crouched down and began to move slowly forward, wincing at the smell.

"I killed him."

**I'm having a break now of writing!!**

**(:**

**Lol, three posts in one day! Count yourselves lucky lol!**

**Anyway, I know it's short…and a bit weird, but still…it's a chapter (;**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	17. Chapter 17

Hello

**Hello! Sorry to keep you waiting!**

**I've a bit of Writer's block! ): **

**Thanks for reviews!**

**MyChemicalRomance70**

Chapter 17

"You _what_?" I asked in surprise. I prodded Jake's still form with my toe.

"I killed him." Repeated Edward without shame.

I turned around to face him, so fast it would have made me dizzy as a human, but I didn't even flinch. "Really?"

He nodded coming up to stand next to me. "Was that alright? I mean, he was trying to hurt you…"

"It's fine. But I wish _I _could have done it." I grinned and Emmett chuckled.

Edward laughed in relief and pulled me into a tight hug; something I guess he hadn't been able to do with me for a while.

"Now, _look_ in the mirror." Alice pouted and pointed at the mirror for me to hurry up.

"Alright, alright." I grumbled and stepped in front of the glass to see my reflection. I gasped. There standing in my place, was someone I did not recognize. I had chocolaty, shiny brown hair cascading down my back to my waist in gentle ringlets. My eyes were a vivid ruby red, but it didn't bother me; I already expected that. My features were more prominent and my lips were full and perfect. My body was slim and curvy before, but this was something else. I swore it was better than Rosalie's.

Edward chuckled.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You just said that…" Edward stared at me wide eyed and his mouth dropped open. "I can…I can _read your thoughts_."

Everyone gasped.

"Crap, NO!" I exclaimed, sinking to my knees. "No, no, _no_. This is _not_ meant to happen!"

I thought that being a vampire would strengthen the fact that he couldn't hear me. "You are _not_ to listen." I ordered.

"You know that's impossible, Bella. Anyway, it's only faint; like background noise. Not like other people at all." He said softly.

I felt some relief but still was angry. "Well make it possible." I snapped and marched out the room, not before I caught a glimpse of everyone's position. Emmett was standing protectively in front of Rose and Jasper was baring his teeth, while Alice grinned behind his shoulder.

"What?" I asked stopping in my tracks.

"Bella," Carlisle began stepping forward cautiously. "You're newborn. You could lose control any moment and tear us to shreds. I know you're angry, but I think we should go hunt."

As soon as he said those last four words, the white-hot poker was back; this time, searing in my throat. I nodded, unable to speak.

"I'll go with you. Alone." Carlisle added firmly as Edward began to step forward.

"No," I sighed. "Edward can come. I'm sorry, for yelling at you."

"That's okay, love." He kissed me on my forehead. "Let's go."

"Where about are we going to hunt?" I looked up the mountain with the tall looming trees.

"Up there." Carlisle pointed where I was looking. "There are some Deer, bears and goats up there. Should be challenging."

"No." Edward warned me.

"I thought I told you not to read my thoughts?" I snarled.

"I can still hear even though it's faint. But I will try and block it out." Edward held up his hands protectively.

"I wonder," began Carlisle thoughtfully. "If this has anything to do with a power you may have. You seemed to have lowered your mental barrier slightly. I doubt Jane, Aro or Alec could get in, but still, this is very interesting."

I shuddered. "I hope they can't. Can we go hunt? I want to take on a bear." I wined.

"No!" answered Edward immediately. "Not until you've had enough experience. Until then, you will have to stick with deer."

I sighed and sprinted up the mountain with Edward and Carlisle on my heels. I laughed loudly; the sound of bells echoed throughout the forest. "I can run so fast! Faster than you, Edward."

"I know," He grimaced. "But not for long." He put on a burst of speed and we were now neck and neck.

I grinned and pushed myself to go faster, just a few feet ahead of him.

"You'll never beat her, Edward." Carlisle chuckled. "Not for a while yet."

I suddenly stopped and Edward and Carlisle skidded to a halt a few feet away.

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asked me urgently.

I could smell something delicious. So warm and inviting, the scent was driving me mad. I licked my lips feverishly.

"Human." Whispered Carlisle suddenly. "Get her away from here. _Now_!"

I could smell the human; so close now. I longed to sink my teeth into their soft flesh, suck them bone dry.

Edward pulled me into his arms and I struggled to try and get out to begin to hunt the human.

"Let me out!" I growled.

"No!" Edward cried fiercely. "Bella. Stop right now. Look at me. _Look_ at me."

I flicked my eyes to Edward's worried face. "I'm looking."

"Just keep looking at my face, Bella."

"No," I struggled but he held me fast. I thought I was supposed to be stronger than him. "I'm so thirsty…"

"I know," Edward began to run further up the mountain, away from the mouth-watering scent.

"Take me back," I growled. "I need…the blood…"

"Stop breathing, Bella. _Now_!" Edward ordered.

I obeyed. The sensation was strange, yet comfortable as I vaguely remember Edward once saying that we didn't need to breathe. Just out of habit.

The mouth-watering scent was gone. I shook my head a few times and blinked.

Edward kept running further up the mountain, and he smiled in encouragement when he saw I was okay. We stopped and I breathed in lungfulls of air, thankfully not smelling the human.

"Sorry," I apologised as Carlisle came up beside Edward.

"No, Bella. It's okay. I had to watch the man for a while, just to check that he didn't go the same path as you."

"Still, I should have more control." I said to myself more than Edward and Carlisle.

"Bella, it's understandable that you reacted in that way. For heavens sakes, your only two hours old!" cried Edward in exasperation.

I rolled my eyes. "I need to eat though."

"Right." Carlisle nodded. "Shut your eyes and listen. Also use your sense of smell too."

I did as I was told and I began to hear all sorts of noises. The whisper of the wind as it gently stirred the leaves; a mouse pausing and then scurrying along a branch; a colony of ants marching towards their nest. All these sounds, but then I heard the thumping of hearts, blood rushing through veins. My eyes snapped open and I muttered a single word. "East."

"That's right Bella!" encouraged Edward. "Let's go. But remember; let your instincts take over on how you begin to stalk the prey. It may feel strange, but just go along with it."

"How many are there, Bella?" asked Carlisle.

I shut my eyes again and listened. "Four?"

"Yes!" Carlisle smiled. "You ready?"

I nodded, eager to begin.

We began to move silently through the snow towards the deer, Carlisle and Edward letting me take the lead.

I peered through the branches and spotted the deer, eating hungrily from a patch of grass. I crouched and began to prowl forward, careful not to let the wind blow my scent towards them.

When I was at least five feet away, easy jumping distance, I leapt forward with a growl and sunk my teeth into the deer's neck, embracing the warm rush of blood into my mouth. The deer struggled but I ended that with one swipe of my hand onto its head.

I drank for what seemed like an eternity and then finally the deer was bone dry, and I threw the carcass to one side.

The burning still remained in my throat, only dulled by a fraction so I looked around, trying to find some more prey.

Carlisle and Edward were finished already and they began to chuckle when they saw me.

"What?" I cried indignantly.

"You're covered in blood. People will think you've just murdered someone." Edward grinned.

"Technically, I have." I mumbled. "Anyway, we can't all be perfect like you!" I added with a scowl.

"I know shame isn't it?" Edward replied sarcastically.

"Careful, Edward." Carlisle warned as I began to growl.

Why was Edward so full of himself? The sky above flashed angrily, matching my mood.

"You're so _terribly_ annoying, Edward. I don't know how I'll put up with you in these years to come." I gritted my teeth. A few droplets of rain began to fall and lightening lit up the sky.

Edward smirked. "You'll cope. Anyway, you love me really." He grinned crookedly; my favourite smile.

I rolled my eyes feeling an electric tingle when I looked at Edward. My anger evaporated immediately.

Suddenly the sky lightened again, and the sun came out from behind the moving grey clouds.

All through our petty squabble, Carlisle had been watching the sky, then looking at me, and then frowning.

"What is it?" I asked curious to why this may had something to do with me.

"Do you think so?" Edward asked, his eyes twinkling in excitement.

"Yes, it could be very possible. But it's a bit of a leap to make. Could just be a coincidence."

"Well, we'll have to experiment. Who's heard of a storm which lasts less than a minute?" Edward chuckled.

"Excuse me, would someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" I asked impatiently. "I hate not being involved in conversations when they're about me."

"Carlisle thinks your power may have something to do with the weather." Edward stated before Carlisle could begin to talk.

"The weather?" I raised my eyebrows and giggled. "I can do something with the weather?"

"Yes. I think that when you're feeling angry or frustrated, like just now, you conjure a storm. When your anger disappeared, it went sunny. I know it sounds a bit far-fetched but we should try it out." Carlisle explained.

"So, you think I can control the weather?"

"Yes." Edward grinned.

"Cool."

**Yay! I liked that.**

**Tell me what you think about Bella's power. Good? Bad?**

**I'll go into more detail next chapter.**

**(:**

**Oh, on Monday I go back to school, so the updates will be less frequent. Sorry.**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	18. Chapter 18

Woohoo

**Woohoo!**

**Love you guys who have reviewed!!**

**(:**

**MyChemicalRomance70**

Chapter 18

"Wow, Bella that is so _cool_!" Emmett exclaimed slapping me on the back.

We had just got back from our hunting trip and Carlisle had explained about my newly found power.

"I know!" I grinned. "I can't wait to experiment."

"Carlisle, are we going to stay here for a little while longer, or go back to Denali?" Rose asked.

"Well, it's up to Bella and Edward really, whether they want to continue their honeymoon or not." Carlisle looked at me expectantly.

I hesitated, not sure of what to say. In the end Edward answered for me.

"We'll come back with you."

"Yay, I knew you would say that!" Alice beamed.

"Of course you did." I rolled my eyes. "Alice, Rose, I really want to get out of these clothes. Would you mind hel-"

I was cut off by Alice jumping on top of me. "No need to ask, Bella. We're _always_ here to help you with clothes. Right, Rosalie?"

Rose nodded vigorously by her side, eyes sparkling.

"Shall we leave then?" Edward smirked.

"Please." I beckoned to Esme. "Can you stay too? I don't want you to be left with testosterone filled men."

Esme laughed. "Of course, Bella. I'll gladly stay." She turned to Carlisle. "Are you going back to Denali? We'll catch up with you later on."

"Yes. We're going to run back, but I would go by plane if I were you with that entire luggage."

"Okay, we'll see you later."

They left and I was suddenly jumped upon by Alice, who was thrusting a pair of designer jeans in my face. "Go have a shower and then try these on. You are covered in blood." She scolded me. I was quite scared even though she was several feet smaller than me.

"Yes, your majesty." I bowed low, mocking her.

She rolled her eyes and then pushed me towards the bathroom. "Shut up, Bella."

"Alright, alright! I'm going."

We landed in Denali five hours later, three of those hours spent on trying on clothes and packing. If I was still human I would have been dead on my feet by now. I had repeatedly taken clothes on and off, the 'yes' pile being packed, and the 'no' pile being dumped on the floor, ready to take to a Charity shop. And that lucky person going to that Charity shop would be in for a surprise.

"Are you sure you want to give those to a Charity shop, Bella?" Alice had wined looking desperately at the clothes.

"Yes I'm sure," I'd said. "Some person will find some gorgeous stuff in there and buy it. And it's not like you want them though is it?"

"No, I have plenty of clothes." Alice had said brightly. "So does Rosalie. Esme? Do you want these?"

Esme had shaken her head. "I am perfectly fine, thanks. Bella's decision is a good one."

And it was settled at that.

With mine and Edward's case bursting with clothes, we dragged them towards our taxi, keeping up the human charade.

The whole way through the plane journey and through the airport, I held my breath, taking a few frequent gulps of air so I could speak. It was quite unpleasant not being able to smell, but I suppose that was better than tearing out someone's throat and drinking their blood.

"Jeez, I wish this guy would put his foot on the gas. I want to get home and get angry, so I can try out my power!"

I muttered quietly so only Esme, Alice and Rose could hear.

Rosalie chuckled. "I'll have a little word with him…" She leant forward and explained in a sugary voice that we wanted to get home as soon as possible.

"Y-yes, m-miss. Of c-course." The driver stuttered shocked by the beauty of the passengers in his car.

We seemed to go much faster and I settled back into my seat, pleased we were going home. "Thanks Rose."

She just smiled and began to file her nails. I rolled my eyes and Alice smacked me on the arm.

"What?" I asked in indignation.

"Don't argue with Edward when we get home, okay?" Alice warned me. "Just because he's got you a new car doesn't m-"

"Alice!" Esme cried sharply.

"Oops." Alice clapped a hand to her mouth. "Forget I ever said anything."

"He's got me a new car?" I shrieked. "I don't want a new car! My truck is perfectly fine!" I scowled and clenched my fists. I was seething. How dare he? Was he saying my truck was finished? It was not! I may not have used it for a couple of months, but it wasn't finished. Thunder rolled over head, and a few drops of rain began to patter against the windows.

"Wow…" whispered Esme and Rosalie together. They looked at me in wonder.

"What?" I grumbled.

"I know what Carlisle means now." Whispered Alice, peering out the window and watching the rain fall.

Suddenly it dawned on me. "Oh." I closed my eyes and tried to feel happy that I had a new car, no matter how expensive it will probably be.

The rain gradually stopped and thunder faded into the distance. I opened my eyes with a grin. "Cool."

"You're getting good at this, Bella." Alice told me impressed.

"I know." I said with a smug smile.

"Here we are, ladies." The driver pulled a shaky smile.

"Thank you." Esme replied with a dazzling smile and paid him. "Keep the change."

We grabbed the cases and when the taxi had driven off; we picked them up and ran to the front door.

"We're hooooooome!" Alice yelled as we opened the door. We dumped the cases by the stairs and I ran into Edward's outstretched arms.

"I made it rain again!" I cried happily.

"What made you angry this time?" Edward smirked.

I scowled remembering. "You! You bought me a car!"

"Alice…" he growled turning to face her but she was sprinting up the stairs to hide behind Jasper. She grinned underneath his arm.

"Why did you buy me a car?" I pouted.

"Because you're a vampire, and vampires don't drive old Chevy's." Edward sighed. "You'll like speed, and you'd probably find that you would have bought yourself a new car anyway, that truck was terribly slow."

"Fine." I scowled. "I want to practice my power though."

"What power?" Kate asked stepping out from the living room.

"Kate!" I grinned and hugged her. "How do you like the new me?"

I gave her a twirl and she laughed. "Very sexy. And what's this about a power, I hear?"

"I can control the weather." I replied in a sing-song voice. "But only with my emotions. I'm going to work on it so I can control it whatever I'm feeling." I grinned mischievously. "I seriously want to bring down lightening."

Edward laughed behind me. "Careful you don't bring it down on yourself though." He wrapped his arms around my waist, just as Tanya and Irina came into the hallway. Their eyes widened when they saw me, and Irina came to congratulate me, whereas Tanya just glared.

"Bella, you look fabulous!" Irina gasped.

"Thanks." I held Edward's hand. "How are you, Tanya?" I tried to force conversation.

"Fine." Tanya replied stiffly. "I see you have been changed."

"Yes." I gave a small smile. "Do you like it?"

She nodded and then sprinted up the stairs, past Alice and Jasper, who was watching her with a strange expression flickering across his face.

"What's up with her?"

"Jealous, I suppose." Irina shrugged.

I snorted but covered it up with a cough. But then I realised vampires don't _cough_ and everyone stared at me with amused expressions.

"Where's the new car then?"

**Not much, I know…bit boring, I know…**

**But there **_**will**_** be more on Bella's power, next chapter. I promise (:**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	19. Chapter 19

Hello, I am back at school now, and I am sorry to say, that the updates will be less frequent

**Hello, I am back at school now, and I am sorry to say, that the updates will be less frequent. I am (for those people who are reading from Britain will know what I am talking about. Forgive me if those readers from other parts of the world know too…) just starting Year 10 which is the beginning of GCSE's. So yeah…coursework…pfft.**

**Thanks,**

**MyChemicalRomance70**

Chapter 19

"Thank you, but I do _not_ want to have a drive now. I have much more important things to do other than driving." I took one last glance at my new Mercedes SLR and sprinted back into the house.

Edward's arms came snaking around my waist. "Are you sure?" he purred.

"Positively," I replied, twisting round to kiss Edward on his jaw. I reached my hands up to his hair and twisted my hands around, as he began to press his lips to my lips, my jaw, my neck…every where he could.

"Edward," I whispered with my eyes closed. "I want you."

Edward chuckled in between a kiss and scooped me up in his arms.

"I can _run_ you know." I grumbled.

"This makes it more romantic." Edward held in a laugh as he rushed up the stairs and placed me on our bed.

I rolled my eyes. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too, and I'll never let you go." He whispered his deep gold eyes boring into my burgundy ones.

I smiled and hugged him tightly. I was so happy with Edward. Nothing could ever change that now.

He began to undress me and soon, we were both on the bed admiring each other's nakedness.

"You are irresistibly and unbelievably beautiful." Edward told me, and I caught the strength of pride in his voice.

I scooted over closer to him and rested my head on his chest. "I can't believe we'll be together, forever."

"I can." Edward chuckled, his sweet breath tickling my ear.

I rolled my eyes even though I knew he couldn't see me. He began to stroke my back and he flipped me over so I was lying on top of him. "You ready?" He asked smiling.

"Definitely."

Outside, the sun began to shine and its light spread the warmth all over the world.

I lay, entangled in the sheets, resting my head peacefully against Edwards arm. He stroked my hair, and the touch sent tingles down my spine.

"I could lie here forever," I mused.

"You could." Edward agreed. "You actually could."

I grinned. "Of course! But I have things I need to do." I added with a frown.

"Oh no, you are _not_ going to the Volturi." Edward's hand left my head and in a flash, he was sitting on the side of the bed, his head in his hands.

"I thought I told you not to read my thoughts!" I snapped, sitting up agitated.

"I know, but I deserve to when you're thinking of ridiculous things like that." Edward replied angrily.

"You don't deserve to listen to _anyone's_ thoughts! That's why people don't speak aloud; to keep things _private_." I argued, angry now. The sky outside flashed with lightening.

"Do you think I _asked_ to have this power, Bella?" Edward turned to face me, just as equally angry. "Do you think I _wanted_ to hear people's thoughts? You say some ridiculous things sometimes." He added coldly.

I had no answer to that. Anger still seeped through my veins, and the rain outside began to fall. Heavily.

Edward still glared at me and I stared just as stonily back. Suddenly I had enough. I grabbed my clothes, pulled them on and ran outside into the rain.

If I could cry, I would be sobbing my eyes out. I reached the garage and smashed open the door, grabbing my keys as I went. I unlocked my new car, forced the keys into the ignition and reversed out into the rain.

I gripped the steering wheel as I manoeuvred down the long driveway and out onto the highway. I didn't know where I was going to go; I was still angry.

I drove for about thirty minutes until I pulled off down a muddy track. I then killed the engine and rested my head against the wheel, my shoulders shaking.

My anger subsided and it was replaced with remorse and shame. I had to go back and apologise. Whether I could bring myself to do that was another matter. The rain began to lighten and soon it was just a gentle patter against the window. I really had to try and get this power under control.

I knock at the window aroused me from my thoughts and I stared coldly at the window, irritated at being interrupted.

The window rolled down at a press of a button, and a man stood in an anorak, a scowl etched upon his face. "Excuse me, missus…" he drifted off as he caught sight of my inhuman beauty. His frown turned into an apologetic smile as he tried to be polite. "This is my driveway, and I would like to get home. Is it alright if you move your car? A pretty car to match a pretty face." He added with a wink.

I forced a smile. Looks like the man had made my decision for me. I was going to apologise. "Of course, sir. I'm sorry."

"No worries." He slouched off, back to his car.

I sighed and started the engine, and reversed out of the drive and onto the shoulder of the highway. The man nodded his thanks from his car and disappeared down his drive.

I pressed down on the gas and my car sped forwards, not a sound from the engine. I finally had time to examine my new car; jet black leather seats, state of the art dashboard and not to mention, the super fast engine. I grinned at the speed of which I drove past all the other cars, finally appreciating what Edward loved about driving.

Edward. My mouth pulled up into a grimace. I was going to have to apologise. Sincerely.

The journey back was quicker and I was soon back in the garage with Edward leaning against the wall, watching my return.

I avoided eye contact until I got out and faced him.

"I see you finally did decide to try out the new car." He stated coldly.

"Edward," I began, staring at my feet. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that and had a go at you. I'm…I'm sorry." I added again feebly.

I felt his finger stroke my chin, and I looked up surprised. He was grinning.

I stared at him affronted and he bought me into a hug. "It's okay," he whispered huskily into my ear.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. "I truly am sorry." I said again after we broke apart. Reluctantly.

Edward smiled crookedly. "By the way, Carlisle wanted to see you. I believe it's about your power."

"Really?" I asked, excitement flooding through me.

"Yes. I think he wants you to try and control the weather by will, as well as your emotions."

"Oh wow." I answered stunned. "Do you think I can really do that?"

"You can do anything." Edward chuckled throatily. "Come on." He grabbed my hand and led me through the house and out into the garden, where Carlisle and everyone else was waiting.

"Do they _all_ have to watch?" I murmured. "If I don't do it well, Tanya will laugh at me." I pouted.

"If she does, I'll deal with her." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Thank you." I kissed his hand and skipped forward to Carlisle. "Can we start?"

"Yes." He replied with a smile. "What I want you to do, Bella is to try and lower your mental barrier around your mind. I know Edward can already get in, but I want you to lower your wall even more.

"What will this do?" I asked as I closed my eyes and attempted to empty my mind.

"It will help you absorb all the pressure, particles and everything in which the way the weather works," Tanya snorted. Carlisle continued as if nothing happened. "And will help you control the weather, hopefully making you able to control it at your will."

I nodded, and tried to lower the mental barrier around my mind. I emptied my thoughts and just listened to everything around me. I didn't think, I just listened and waited.

"It's getting clearer!" Edward suddenly said excitedly. "Her thoughts are getting clearer! I can hear them better. Well done, Bella!"

I hardly heard him, blocking out everything now. Not listening, not thinking, not smelling…I just stood there and waited.

Suddenly, a warmth and tingling spread through me and I flinched at the sudden feeling.

"You alright, Bella?" Edward asked me, concerned.

"She's fine. Leave her, Edward. I think something is happening." Carlisle whispered.

Their voices were barely a whisper and I let the warmth fill me up and the tingling get stronger. I was like a bottle, waiting to be filled to the brim. I felt the warmth snake up my legs, chest, arms and face. Then came the tingling, spreading through me like lightening.

My eyes snapped open and I felt the power surge inside me. I lifted up my arms and waited for the electricity to reach my fingertips. Ten pairs of golden eyes rested the apprehensive gaze upon my crackling figure.

I concentrated harder, my fingertips feeling hot from the electricity soaring around my body. The sky darkened and I brought my hands down, pointing to a nearby tree, and watched in amazement as a fork of the brightest lightening, struck the tree and set it alight.

I could not believe what I had just done. I had brought down a bolt of lightening. The Volturi should be afraid. Very afraid. I grinned mischievously as Edward pulled me into a hug and laughed like a maniac in my ear. "Bella! You are _amazing_! I can't believe you just did that!"

He kissed me on the forehead and Emmett came bounding towards me. "I better not get on the wrong side of you." He winked.

Carlisle had a huge grin etched upon his face. "Well done, Bella! That was brilliant!" Esme, Kate, Irina and Rosalie all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, Bella, I knew you could do something, but not that!" Alice hugged me tightly. I saw Jasper looking puzzled at Tanya and then he tried to smother his laughter as she suddenly stalked off.

"Jasper?" I asked quietly so no one else could hear. "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, Bella. Earlier, I think you were wondering why I was staring after Tanya, right? Well, she was extremely jealous of you, looking so beautiful, and she also felt bad for how she has reacted around you. Then just now, she was absolutely petrified of you, and I find that incredibly funny."

I giggled.

"And well done, by the way. That was spectacular."

"Thanks." I grinned.

"I have an idea!" Edward suddenly shouted. "Why don't we all go for a celebratory hunt after Bella's achievement?"

"Great idea!" Emmett grinned and clapped his hands.

"Yes!" Kate agreed.

"Definitely!" Alice jumped up and down.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's _go_!" Edward roared, and led the way towards the forest.

**See, I told you I would tell you more about Bella's power. (:**

**Go me.**

**Personally, I liked that chappie a lot…tell me what you think too (;**

**Thanks!!**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	20. Chapter 20

Jeez, I am SO terribly sorry

**Jeez, I am SO terribly sorry!**

**I haven't updated in a week or so and I feel so bad!!**

**I've been really busy and a bit of Writer's Block has come and clouded my mind :( Grr, anyway…Hope you like this!**

**MyChemicalRomance70**

Chapter 20

It was great hunting all together. I enjoyed it immensely, even with Tanya there. I drank from a deer carcass hungrily, and then devoured several more. I had to say, I had got much better at this.

On our way back to the house, I let the Cullen's and Denali's run ahead, and beckoned to Edward to walk with me.

"Edward," I breathed, preparing myself with what I had to say. "I don't want to have another argument, but I _need_ to see the Volturi."

Edward sighed and closed his eyes. "You _don't_ though, that's the thing. They came four years ago and saw that we had left and you married Jake, so there's no reason for them to come back and check. As far as they know, you're still in Forks."

I stared at the grassy floor, shuffling my feet. "I need to see Charlie, too."

"I thought you would say that sometime." Edward gave me a small smile. "I don't know, Bella. You should give it another couple of months or so. You'll just have to call him."

"And you think he won't recognize my voice, Edward?" I shot back. "He isn't stupid. He will _know_ something has happened. That I've changed." My voice broke on the last word. Already, my human memories were fading fast. I had to see Charlie soon. As for Renee, she was just a fuzzy haze. I collapsed onto the floor and my body racked with dry sobs.

"Bella?" Edward was beside me in a flash stroking back my hair. "I thought this is what you wanted?"

"It _is_. But the fact that I won't be able to remember Renee within a year, or Charlie if I don't see him, just makes me feel so…sad…" I trailed off feebly. I gazed into Edward's pain-filled eyes and hugged him tightly. "Sorry, I'm making you feel terrible."

"No, I understand. Come on. Let's go back home and watch some rubbish movie."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "That is _so_ boring. Can you teach me to play the piano? Do we even _have_ one here?" I added, remembering the beautiful white grand piano in the Cullen's old home.

"I think we have one in the music room." Edward grinned taking my hand, as we began to run back.

"You have a music room?" I asked in surprise. The big house came into view as we rounded the corner, out of the forest. "How come you never told me?"

"It never came up." He shrugged. "We have guitars, pianos, violins and even a harp which Rosalie and Esme sometimes play."

"Wow." I answered impressed. We came up to the back door and I pecked Edward on the cheek. "Thank you. You have to teach me though."

He smirked. "You should learn pretty fast."

"Hopefully, I can't say that I was amazing when I was a human." I grinned back and slipped inside the back door, pulling Edward by my smooth cold hand. "Where do we go then?" I asked cheerfully.

"This way," He led me past the stairs and to a door which was hidden from view; just behind the curve of the stairs. "We prefer to keep this room…special, in a way."

I nodded, understanding what he meant. He opened up the door for me and my eyes widened at the view from this room. The floor-to-ceiling windows gave way to a magnificent view of the forest, which my new vampire eyes could see each leaf stirring in the breeze; each bird carrying a worm back to its nest. "It's beautiful."

"It's where I got my inspiration from another few pieces I wrote." Edward shrugged and made his way over to a sleek, black grand piano. He settled into the stool and began to play; his fingertips flowing quickly and smoothly across the ivory keys. A soft, melodic sound came up and reached my ears. A tingling spread up my arms and legs and I glided over to Edward and watched him play. I was mesmerized. I didn't know how long I stood there, but I turned when I heard the harp begin to play. Rosalie had her eyes closed and was fingering the strings with as much care as Edward's on the keys. The sound was in harmony and I sat down on the floor and closed my eyes, listening to the beautiful sounds. I rested there for what seemed like an eternity and finally, the last noted of the piano and harp, drifted off into silence. I opened my eyes and sighed contentedly.

Edward's hand lifted up chin and I met his eyes to see them full of love and adoration. "All those pieces were for you, my love. I never stopped loving you even when you left me."

I kissed him. "Thank you so much. You play beautifully, and so does Rosalie." I searched the room to thank her but she had gone. "Oh," My forehead crumpled. "I was going to say thank you.

"She very graciously left us alone." Edward winked.

I rolled my eyes. "_Before_, we do anything like that; I want you to teach me. Please?"

Edward smiled. "Of course."

"Well done, Bella. That was great!" Edward praised me as I finished one of the pieces he had given me.

"Thank you." I smiled. "I could stay here forever just playing the piano." I sighed and stroked the keys, and began to play something which I had never even heard. It was a slow, soft melody and from time to time, my fingers found the keys to play into harmony with each other. My mind whirred with such speed I had never seen, always knowing what key to touch with my fingertips, always knowing how long to keep a note for.

Edward watched me with amazement and a smug smile found its way to my lips. "I will say, as it is only fair, that this piece is for you."

He flashed me a grin, glancing into my now amber eyes, and then turning to watch my hands still dancing across the white and black keys.

Eventually, my hands found a way to close the piece ending in a chord beautiful to the ears.

Applause filled the room, and I spun round on the stool, shocked to see everyone standing and grinning at me.

I would have blushed if I had been human, but I stood up and kissed Edward on his cheek and whispered, "We have some celebrating to do later on."

Edward smiled darkly. "I won't forget."

I chuckled and went to hug Alice.

"You're amazing, Bella! You could Edward a run for his money!" Her eyes twinkled and she laughed at her own joke.

"Bella, can I have a word?" I was shocked to see Tanya standing awkwardly in front of me.

"Sure…sure." I answered still amazed that she was actually talking to me without contempt. She lead me off to the corner of the room and waited till everyone had left, sensing that we wanted a private moment.

"We better wait outside the door, just in case Tanya tries to attack Bella." I heard Emmett snigger.

"Emmett!" Rosalie smacked his arm. "Come on, I think there's a game on T.V."

"Fine, fine." He grumbled off down back into the living room.

I laughed quietly, but soon stopped as I remembered why Tanya pulled me into a corner.

"Bella, I'm sorry." She said quietly, her strawberry blonde hair covering her eyes as she looked away. "I shouldn't have been so horrible and let anger and _jealousy_," she spat the word out of her mouth. "control my actions around you. And for that, I'm sorry."

I stared at her, disbelief written all over my face. Tanya. Apologising. _To me_.

"I can understand if you still hate me," She began, and I sensed a gush of words about to pour from her mouth.

"Tanya," I held up my hand. "It's okay. I forgive you. I understand what you felt about me. To be honest, I expected all the Cullen's to be that way around me when I just turned up on your doorstep, and I didn't expect their reaction to be so, _forgiving_."

She nodded dumbly. "Thank you, Bella. I hope we can be friends."

"Yes, let this be the start of a new relationship." I grinned.

She smiled hesitantly back and then hugged me briefly.

"Can you play an instrument by the way?" I asked brightly.

"No," she shook her head. "I don't particularly want to either."

"Oh," I searched for another topic that we may have in common. "Do you have a power?"

She shook her head again.

"Er," I decided to do the last resort. "Do you like shopping?"

Immediately her gold eyes brightened. "Ooh, yes!" She gushed. "I love shopping! Me, you, Rosalie and Alice _all_ have to go some time!"

"Sure," I said trying to sound enthusiastic.

Her eyes sparkled. "I'll go make arrangements!" And she dashed out of the room, leaving me groaning inwardly for asking that darn question.

**Sorry! I know it's been a while, and it isn't much of a chapter, but I hope you like it anyway!!**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	21. Chapter 21

Yo,

**Yo,**

**I know, again, it's been a while AND I AM SO SORRY.**

**Anyway, enjoy next chappie (:**

**MyChemicalRomance70**

Chapter 21

"I guarantee you, that if I were still human; I would be dead on my feet." I pushed open the front door and dumped the ten bags in both my hands, on the floor.

Edward was leaning casually against the polished banister, looking as glorious as ever in my new eyes. His bronze hair was slightly ruffled, the way it was after he had been running, and the side of his mouth was pulled up into a lopsided grin.

"I've missed you." I hugged him tightly, and buried my face into his chest.

I heard his chest rumble as he chuckled. "Was it that bad?"

"Terrible." I shut my eyes tightly; wincing at the memory of the shopping spree I had that day.

"But were _you_ okay?" Edward tipped up my chin and searched my face, his eyes burning with concern and love.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I did feel some slight urge with this young girl. She smelled absolutely wonderful." I shuddered.

Edward pulled me into a hug again and kissed my head with fierce passion.

"Alice saw what was happening and dragged me into a shop, thankfully."

"I have to thank her." Edward stroked my silky hair gently.

"You can do it now." Alice bounded back down the stairs and into the hallway, after taking up my bags with Tanya and Rosalie.

Edward chuckled. "Thank you, Alice. You helped Bella a lot by doing that."

"No, _duh_. That's what I'm here for!" Alice rolled her eyes and skipped into the living room.

"I love Alice." I stated fondly after her.

"I do too, very much." Edward agreed.

I smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Can we see Charlie soon? _Please_?"

He sighed, but nodded. "We can arrange something."

"Oh, Edward, _thank you_!" I jumped on him, embracing him tightly.

Edward chuckled quietly in my ear, his sweet scent overwhelming me.

I snuggled down into his collarbone but he pulled me away and set me down. I pouted.

Edward just chuckled and pulled me by the hand to lead me into the music room. I felt his excitement and I sat down on the piano stool before him. "Let me play for you." I insisted.

He rolled his eyes, but waited for my fingers to start dancing over the keys.

I played the first thing that came into my head and after the last note and died into silence, Edward pulled me off the stool and onto his lap where he was sitting by the piano.

"That was lovely." He began to kiss down my jaw, his hand stroking the back of my neck. My hands wound around his neck and pulled at his hair as I moaned in pleasure.

There was a knock at the door and both our heads snapped round in irritated at being interrupted.

It was Carlisle. Looking extremely grave.

I stole a glance at Edward so quickly, that a human eye would have missed it. The expression on his face was one I would never forget. It was twisted into a painful grimace, one that you would see when someone close to you has died.

My stomach twisted into a knot and I took Edward's hand.

"What's up?" I whispered afraid of the news.

"Charlie." Was all he could choke out.

I stared in horror at Carlisle as he nodded in confirmation.

"What's happened?" I asked in a strangled voice.

"He…he's dead."

The world seemed to dissolve around me except for Edward who was holding me tight against his chest, squeezing my hand gently.

I could not believe this. Charlie. My _dad_. The man who raised me and the man who stuck with me throughout my depression when Edward left. The man who helped me through rough times with Jacob. The man who was dead. Gone. Forever.

My chest heaved with a sharp intake of breath and I seemed to shudder in Edward's arms. I guess this was me crying.

The world came back into focus, every detail as sharp as a needle point.

Edward was comforting me; sobbing his own dry tears of grief.

I noticed that everyone had come into the room to hear about the sudden change of atmosphere.

"Oh, no. No…" I heard Alice whisper. "Why didn't I _see_ this? Why wasn't I paying _attention_?" She came over to me and took my hands into her own. "I am so sorry, Bella."

"It isn't your fault." I managed to croak out. My voice still sounded as glorious as usual.

She lay her small head on my knees and I kept hold of her hand. I stayed like this for two whole days. It didn't stop pouring down with rain for two whole days. We all stayed in the same position; Edward holding me in his arms murmuring words of comfort, Alice lying on my knees, comforting me in silence. Everyone had left me for my own space, except for Edward and Alice.

"I don't understand." I broke the silence. "Why? Why am I reacting like this? I knew he would die sometime and I would live on, but why am I so…grief-stricken?"

Edward didn't answer, just kissed me gently on the cheek.

"How did he die anyway?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady.

"Shooting in Seattle." Alice answered in a monotone.

"_What_? Was that police work or what?" I jumped up, breaking the position we had held. Thunder rumbled in the distance getting louder, mirroring my anger.

"Basically," Alice began with a deep breath. "There was this shooting in Seattle; a few people got wasted and had an argument, one of them had a gun. They started fighting, someone called the police, and they had to call in your dad from Forks, as it was just over the border. Then, as your dad arrived with the Seattle police, the guy with the gun shot the man he was arguing with. Your dad went to try and stop him from shooting anymore people and got hit in the neck." She finished quietly.

I was numb. I couldn't feel anything at first. Then it sunk in, and I marched up to the wall and punched a hole right through to the other side. Edward rushed up beside me and cocooned me in a hug before I could do any more damage to vent out my anger.

"I am so sorry." Edward repeated over and over again, pressing my head against his chest.

"Don't be." I spat bitterly. I could taste venom in my mouth. "I am going to Forks. And _no one_ can stop me."

"Bella…" Edward growled. "I know you are upset but now is not the time for revenge. Anyway, the guy is in jail right now. You can't just march in and demand to speak to him. What were you going to do anyway?"

I raised my eyebrows and waited for him to realise.

His expression turned dark. "No, Bella. You _cannot_ do such a thing. You _know_ that."

"I can do what I want to someone who killed my father in such a cowardly way." I snarled, sprinting out of the room and out of the front door, into the pelting rain. I heard Edward calling my name, begging me to come back.

"Fat chance!" I yelled over my shoulder. I heard him come running after me, and I quickly grabbed the keys to my car. But before I could get in, Emmett and Jasper stepped out in front of me, blocking the way to my car.

"Get. Out. Of. The. Way." I spat each word with venom. Even Emmett flinched.

"Bella, be reasonable. We can't let you go." I heard Edward sigh with relief behind me.

I felt a dull sense of calm wash over me, and the keys dropped to the floor from my grip, as I slumped against the wall.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, mainly to Edward.

"It's okay. We understand how you are feeling." Jasper began to draw back his power, once he realised I was not going to try and kill the man who murdered my father.

I nodded dumbly and Edward gathered me in his arms again, breathing in his comforting sweet scent.

"You okay, now?" Edward asked me quietly.

"Yeah, thanks Edward. I would be insane if it wasn't for you." I gave him a smile.

"He smiled back, a twinkle in his eye. "Are you going to fix the wall then?"

**Woo!**

**Sorry, it's been a while. Anyway, bit of ol' drama there for you!**

**You like? Not like??**

**(:**

**Review sil-vous plait.**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	22. Chapter 22

I'm glad you liked it

**I'm glad you liked it! It wasn't too abrupt then? **

**Lol**

**Er,**

**Yeah**

**MyChemicalRomance70**

Chapter 22

The weather subsided to a gloomy drizzle, reflecting the way I was feeling; gloomy, depressed, angry…words just couldn't explain the way I felt inside.

I sat on the window sill and rested my head against the cool window in the music room, watching the sun's dull glow fade as dusk approached. I closed my eyes and heard everyone talking about me in the living room.

"Should we go and talk to her?" That was Rosalie. She sounded quite concerned.

"Leave her. She'll come when she's ready." Edward's soothing voice replied.

"Maybe she'll go shopping to distract her thoughts…" Alice trailed off hopefully.

I couldn't help but smile when I heard her, but then grimaced as I had been shopping today; the day I found out Charlie died…

I choked out another dry sob and my mind began to play back the fuzzy, fading memories in a frenzied attempt to try and remember Charlie when I was younger.

The few summers I had gone to Forks, brooding on the beach with Jacob and his family.

The day when I finally out my foot down and stopped going to Forks…and remembering Charlie's broken expression

Then his beaming smiles when I came to live in Forks.

And all the rest, throughout my life in Forks; the smiles and frowns, the terrible noodles clumped together in a pan…

Like an invisible hand, my mind was trying to clutch onto the memories, but they were all fading, leaving me as time went on being a vampire.

I stood up and called loud enough so they could hear me in the other room.

"I'm going out."

"Not without me." I heard Edward reply, and his almost silent approach through the hallway.

"Says who?" I replied grumpily as he opened the door cautiously.

"Me." He replied calmly.

"Pfft. Fat chance." I smirked and darted past him out of the front door, and into the light drizzle. I kept running fast, even though he was following me. I ran alongside the highway, keeping to the shadows, making sure no one could see me. I doubt they could anyway. As I ran, Edward put on a burst of speed and came level with me.

"Where are we going?" He asked me taking my hand in his. "I'm going wherever you're going so don't try and shake me off."

I had a vague idea where I was going. As I had been sitting in the music room, a plan had been forming in my mind as to what I was to do. Edward would probably divorce me when he realises what I am about to do. He'll probably be reading my thoughts right about…now.

"No." Edward stated firmly. He yanked me to a halt.

"Edward, those men have to pay for what they have done." I gave a cat-like hiss.

"I can't let you, Bella." Edward's voice broke as he brought me into a hug. "I can't. You can't do this to yourself."

"They won't learn from their mistakes!" I growled against his chest.

"They will. They won't come out for years to come, and by that time they will have paid for your loss." He kissed my head gently.

"Edward…I have to. I can't just sit here and do nothing." Just thinking about what they had done, brought my anger to boiling point. "I am going, and you can't stop me."

"I love you, Bella." Was all Edward said.

I looked up into his eyes and was shocked to see pain. Pain above all pain in his warm butterscotch eyes.

"Edward…can't you understand?" I let out a groan.

"Of course, love." He replied sadly. "I understand completely. But, I don't think I can persuade you not to do what you are going to do."

"You're letting me do this?" I whispered, in shock.

"I'm not sure." He admitted and that had me confused. "But let's see what Alice and Carlisle has to say about this. Oh, and Rosalie."

"Wha…?" I trailed off, utterly confused, but then I realised that Alice, Carlisle and Rosalie were running towards us in the rain.

"No, no, NO!" Alice screamed and threw herself at me. "You can't! I won't let you! You cannot do this to Edward! Or _us_! Your family, Bella!"

"Alice," Carlisle warned.

I looked sheepishly at Edward.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked softly. "I know exactly how you're feeling. In a way." She added with a bitter smile. "I was so angry too. Unfortunately, no one was there to stop me commit those seven murders."

"But Rosalie, I have to do something!" I cried wildly.

"But that's the thing, Bella. You don't have to." Carlisle answered me gently, laying a hand on my arm.

I sat down on the wet grass and lay my head on my knees. "I give up."

"We're you're family, Bella." Alice crouched down beside me and kissed my head. "I know Charlie's dead, but he was going to die anyway. You would move on. If you were human, I'm not sure you would go out and kill someone to avenge Charlie's death. You have to forget him, Bella. He's gone, and killing someone won't bring him back. Can you even remember him clearly?"

I scrunched my perfect face, trying to remember Charlie. "Er, brown hair?"

Alice snorted. "See what I mean? It's only been a couple of days and you're already forgetting his features! Move on." She urged.

"Alice, be careful…" Carlisle warned.

But she had a point. Jeez, it was a _massive_ point. I sighed and stood up again. "Sorry, that's twice now."

Edward grinned. "Don't worry, love."

I nodded and embraced them all. "Thanks, Alice."

She grinned, her black spiky hair glittering in the rain. "No problem."

"I'm thirsty." I wondered out loud. "Can we hunt?"

"That was the most revolting hunt I have ever had." I grumbled as I stepped back into the house. "Oops." I looked behind me and saw muddy footprints on the white carpet. "It was raining."

"Esme's going to go berserk." Carlisle muttered next to me.

I giggled, took off my shoes and grabbed Edwards comforting hand. "Come on."

We sprinted up the stairs to our room and I stood in front of our mirror.

"Your eyes are nearly gold." Edward remarked.

"Did you just read my mind, or just very good at guessing why I'm in front of the mirror?" I asked my eyes narrowing.

"I'm good at guessing." Edward replied innocently.

I hit him playfully on the arm.

"Oh, you want to play it that way then?" Edward smirked, jumping towards me and enclosing me in a cage. I laughed and threw him off me, and sprinted out of the room.

"Coward!" I heard him chuckle.

I ran outside into the dark night. I lay down on the grass and closed my eyes.

"You're going to ruin your clothes doing that you know." Edward sat down beside me and stroked my forehead.

"I know." I said simply.

"How are you, Bella?" He asked me softly.

I opened my eyes a crack. "Perfectly fine. Surprisingly."

He laughed quietly. "Good."

"You know, Edward, I haven't actually played Ball yet. Vampire style." I added with a flash of my white teeth.

"Ahh, yes. You're right. But we'll have to wait till there's a thunderstorm. You know the rules."

"Ahem." I sat up and raised my eyebrows at him.

His perfect eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement.

"You are so _dull_. I…can…control…the…weather…" I told him as if I were explaining to a group of four year olds. "Honestly!"

"Oh right!" He looked sheepish. "Sorry."

I grinned and kissed him on the nose. "We can't all be perfect."

Edward rolled his eyes and stood up. "Shall I get everyone else ready if they want to play?"

"Yep. I'm going to sort the weather out." I grinned.

Edward disappeared back into the house and I closed my eyes to try and summon a storm. It wasn't hard as it had just been raining, so I reined the clouds back in, raising my arms as I did so. I felt the first few drops fall on my head and I concentrated on bringing the thunder and lightening.

As I concentrated on summoning the storm, I heard the others whisper quietly behind me.

The storm began to roll overhead as it came nearer, and soon, a fork of lightening filled the sky with a bright light. Then came the thunder; like a canon being fired. My eyes snapped open and I grinned.

"You're getting better." Carlisle stated impressed.

"Yeah, yeah anyway. Can we go play Ball now?" Emmett asked with pleading eyes.

I laughed. "Bring it!"

**Wow, been a while again!! ):**

**Err, yeah…I think I may write just one or two more chapters then that'll be the end…Sorry guys. Thanks for the reviews and everything. (:**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	23. Chapter 23

Well, this is probably the second to last chapter :

**Well, this is probably the second to last chapter :**

**But I'm going to have a little fun with a game of Ball.**

**BUT REMEMBER! I am from Britain, so please forgive me I get some rules, or whatever when I am writing this.**

**Many thanks**

**MyChemicalRomance70**

Chapter 23

"Bella? Can you _not_ make it rain?" whined Rosalie, her arms raised above her head as she looked cautiously up into the rain. "It's ruining my hair, _completely_."

No matter how much Rosalie's feelings had changed towards me, she was still just as shallow.

Edward snorted next to me. I guess he was reading my thoughts again. Grr.

I rolled my eyes and gradually stopped the rain. "Happy?"

"Very much so. Thanks, Bella." Rosalie grinned at me and floated to Emmett's side who was swinging an aluminium bat around in his hand.

"Can I go on your team?" I murmured to my husband. "I've never played before."

"You'll be fine," Assured Edward. "And yes, you can."

I sent him a grateful smile and took Edward's hand as he led me towards the huge back yard of the house.

I could remember vaguely watching a game of Ball with vampires, but it was too fuzzy to remember what they did. I sighed as Edward sent me out field.

"Stay here, unless the ball goes towards you, or in your direction. Then run after it and throw it back to a base that Emmett is trying to reach. You have to be _very_ quick."

"Alright, I think I get it." I sent him a grimace and he chuckled.

"It was your idea."

"I know, I know. Wo, get ready, Jasper's about to pitch."

I watched Edward take his place; the opposite side of where I was standing, along with Kate and Irina who were also on our team. They were really far away, I noticed, but I could see Edward's face clearly as if he was two feet away.

I switched my gaze to Jasper who just flicked his wrist and I watched as the ball connected with Emmett's bat with a loud crash.

I saw the ball come sailing towards me and the next thing I knew, I had caught in both my hands. I didn't need gloves. It didn't hurt one bit.

"Out!" called Esme who was refereeing.

"Stupid, newborn vampire. Why does she have to be so bloody good?" I heard Emmett growl under his breath as he stood by Esme.

Edward snarled.

'_Edward, you know he is a sore loser. Relax.'_I thought, hoping he would hear me.

Edward shot me a surprised look and then nodded and turned back to the game.

It was Rosalie next and she stood, ready with the bat.

Alice was behind her and suddenly she stretched out her hands as Jasper sent the ball flying towards Rosalie.

The sound of the thunder drowned out the booming crash as Alice caught the ball.

I guess she saw what was coming.

"Strike one." Esme said cheerfully.

Rosalie growled and tensed herself for another hit.

Again, Alice reached forwards to catch the ball with a thunderous clash.

"Strike two."

I grinned as Jasper sent another ball into the hands of Alice. Rosalie slammed the bat down on the ground angrily and joined Emmett on the sideline.

"Strikeout."

I chuckled and prepared myself for Carlisle.

Jasper grinned mischievously and pitched the ball which Carlisle then smacked towards the forest on my side.

"Run, Bella, run!" I heard Edward shout, but I already was speeding towards the forest.

I heard the ball whistling overhead and looked up just to see it come soaring down to my left. I caught in my hands, and without stopping, I turned around and dashed back to the field where I held the ball up clearly in my hand.

"Did it hit the ground?" Emmett asked hopefully.

"No." I answered truthfully.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Emmett asked shrewdly.

"Because I _saw_ her catch it." Alice replied annoyed. "Get over it Emmett!"

Emmett muttered a torrent of profanities under his breath and Esme smacked him on the arm.

"Emmett! Don't be so rude!" She scolded.

"Sorry, mom." Emmett smirked and Esme rolled her eyes.

"Right, I think we should give Emmett's team a chance to win, sorry dear," She smiled apologetically at Carlisle who was looking disappointed. "And Bella can bat first."

I looked around and saw everyone was laughing at Emmett. I chuckled too at his childishness but then gulped as Carlisle handed me the bat.

"Good luck." He smiled encouragingly.

I snorted. "I'll get out on the first three pitches."

"No you won't!" Alice called cheerfully. "You won't miss until the fifth."

Oh, okay then. Since she put it that way…

I smiled happily and stepped up to the box where I raised my bat. Emmett was pitching and smirked evilly as he prepared to throw.

"Curve ball!" Alice yelled from outfield.

"CHEAT!" Emmett roared and stamped his foot, leaving a dent in the mound. I saw Edward rolling on the floor laughing and I couldn't help but chuckle at Emmett's tantrum.

"I know but it's her first time and she's my best friend!" Alice pouted.

"So? Th-"

"Okay, that's ENOUGH!" Carlisle shouted. Everyone quietened and Edward picked himself up from the floor, still sniggering. "Emmett, pull yourself together. Alice, stop cheating. Okay? Let's play ball…calmly."

I raised my bat again and Emmett scowled in my direction. I grinned back and he threw the ball towards me. The ball seemed to come in slow-motion towards me, and I could see every small bit of stitching covering the ball as it left Emmett's hand. I swung the bat around and it connected with another loud bang and soared off towards the forest. I saw Tanya dart off and enter the trees as I dropped the bat and began to sprint around the bases.

I got to the third base just as Carlisle caught the ball, and Esme called out the score.

Edward grinned at me as he took up his place in the box and wacked the ball over to the left. I ran again and made it through while Edward followed closely behind.

"Home run!" Esme clapped.

"It's not hard when you see what Emmett's planning inside his head." Edward muttered in my ear. His arms wrapped around my waist and he began to kiss me, feather soft, up and down my neck. I shivered and gripped his hands.

"Ahem…" Rosalie coughed. "I think you'll have time to do that _later_. Right now, we have a game to play?"

I rolled my eyes. "All right, Rose, we're coming."

And so the game continued with us swapping sides a few times and the scores yo-yoing on who was winning. In the end, as me and Alice go so fed up wit the thunder and lightning, not to mention the childish behaviour of Emmett.

"We _quit_, don't we Bella?" Alice abandoned her place on the base.

I nodded. "I'm tired."

Everyone raised their eyebrows and stared at me with bemused expressions.

"Okay, I lie. I know Vampires can't _get tired_. But I'm going to stop now because…I want to play the…piano?" I trailed off in a feeble attempt as an excuse.

Edward chuckled. "I'll join you. I have something I want to talk about with you anyway."

Alice looked at us both in horror as we began to walk back to the house. "No! Edward, _no_!"

Edward sighed and I looked between the two of them curiously, as did everyone else at Alice's outburst. "Alice, I would appreciate this if you would just let me and Bella be alone for the moment. You're not making this any easier."

"But you…you…_can't_!" Alice whined.

"What do you mean Alice?" I asked, by brow furrowing.

"Edward's pla-"

Edward interrupted Alice with a low sharp growl. "Thank you, Alice." He spat. "I can manage on my own."

He took my hand and led me towards the house quickly. I looked over my shoulder back at the rest of my family and wondered what could have got Alice so worked up.

**Ohh, what do you thinks gunna happen??**

**(:**

**Last chapter up next!!**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	24. Chapter 24

Well, my loyal reviewers, friends and…people

**Well, my loyal reviewers, friends and…people.**

**This is IT. The GRAND finale, though it isn't that grand to be quite honest. **

**If you're lucky, you MAY get a prologue (:**

**Because I'm so nice :D**

**Anyway, please review, and enjoy, the (maybe) final instalment of "Regret – A Twilight FanFic"**

**Cheers.**

**MyChemicalRomance70**

Chapter 24

"Edward, will you _please_ tell em what's going on?" I asked desperately. I ripped my hand from his grasp and stood in the hallway of the house, my hand placed arrogantly on my hip.

"Alice has made this so much more complicated." Edward muttered to himself more than to me.

"Alice has made _what_ so much more complicated?" I reached forward with my hand and stroked his cheek softly. His previous scowling face disappeared under my touch.

"Sit down." He gestured towards a plush red couch by the stairs. I patted the space next to me and he sat down quietly and took me in his arms. "Bella, we're married now. We are going to be together for the rest of our lives, and we will live for eternity. So will our family, do not forget that."

"What are you trying to say…?" I asked slowly.

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What I am trying to say is that I want us, as in me and you, to leave. Not forever," He held up his hand as I opened my mouth to protest. "As we will still come back and visit…if you want."

"Of course I'll want to," I scoffed. "Where on Earth has this idea come from?"

"Remember on the way to our honeymoon…oh, you wouldn't. Well, we were on the plane and I mentioned something about going up to North Alaska to live."

"How do I know you aren't lying?" I asked shrewdly. "How do I know that you aren't taking advantage of the fact that I won't remember anything from my human years, and make stuff up?"

"Do you honestly think that I would do that to you?" Edward's onyx eyes bore into my amber ones.

"No," I answered quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just think about it for a while, Bella. I always planned on leaving, just the two of us, and it will also give you a chance to get completely over your father's death."

I nodded, unable to speak. He stroked my soft hair, gently and I leaned into his shoulder.

Just then, Emmett and Alice burst through the door. Alice came to her knees in front of me and held up her hands, begging. "Please don't go Bella, don't leave me. I've seen you leaving, and…and…I wouldn't have a shopping partner anymore, Bella."

"You've told everyone, Alice?" Edward asked in outrage.

"They forced me to!" She protested, and pointed at Emmett. When she said 'they', I guess she meant Emmett.

"Edward, why are you going?" Emmett growled.

"Because we want to." I stated simply.

Edward stared at me, surprised. "That was a quick decision."

"I know," I kissed his jaw. "Please understand why, Emmett, we're just married…in a way…and we want to have some 'alone time'."

Emmett nodded dumbly and sat down on the floor. His face brightened as he thought of something and Edward snorted.

"Yes, I guess you will be able to think some…certain…thoughts about your wife now."

Emmett chuckled. "Hell yeah! This could be fun without you."

"Glad you love us so much." Edward replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Alice?" I asked as she got up from the floor and flitted out of the front door.

"Leave her. She'll get over it." Edward rolled his eyes.

"I can't leave her like that." I insisted and got up from the couch. I heard Edward mutter something dark about Jacob. A dead, russet wolf filled my mind; the clearest memory I had of him.

"What was that, Edward?" I asked coldly.

"Never mind. Go find Alice, if you must."

I ignored him and dashed out of the front door. I couldn't see Alice anywhere in sight. "Alice!" I called.

No answer.

I ran into the garage and her yellow Porsche was gone. "Great," I muttered. "Just great." I went back inside and grabbed the keys to my own car. Edward saw me and raised his head, expectantly.

"She isn't outside and her Porsche is gone. I don't know where she is." I mumbled sadly.

"I'll come with you and help find her." Edward stood up and rushed to my side. We hurried to the car together and I slipped inside and rammed the keys into the ignition.

"Where is she? Can't you find her with her thoughts?" I asked impatiently as I reversed out of the garage and headed down the drive.

"She's reciting the alphabet in lots of different languages. She obviously wants to be alone."

I sighed and looked around for any parked or hidden bright, yellow Porsche on the side of the highway, amongst the bushes.

"She sometimes goes to a cave with Jasper when they want to be alone." Edward suggested.

"Where?" I glanced at his face, which was furrowed in concentration.

"Pull off at the next right."

We drove in silence and did as I was told when the right turning came.

"Now, there's a very well hidden lane about…here." He pointed to the left and I saw a fraction of a gravel track, obscured by bushes and trees. I turned the steering wheel and headed down the mystery lane, praying that Edward was leading me in the right direction. The road began to climb steeply, and snow on either side of the lane got deeper and thicker, as well as all the trees.

"Just follow this road." Edward ordered calmly.

I nodded and gripped the steering wheel with increasing nerves. What if something had happened to Alice? Her small frail body. I dismissed the thought and tightened my grip on the wheel.

"Careful, love." Edward nodded towards my hands which had left dents in the smooth leather.

"Oops. Sorry." I relaxed my hold and stared out of the window, looking for a cave.

"Here." Edward twisted the wheel himself and we veered off the side of the lane and onto a narrow path. "We have to get out now."

"Sure." I stepped out of the car and the cold didn't bother me one bit, even though I was dressed in a light jumper and thin jeans. I noticed the sky had begun to darken and it was nearly night-time. "We have to hurry."

"She can look after herself you know, Bella. But I understand your concern." Edward took my hand and I was grateful for the contact.

Edward began to lead the way and we broke into a run; the trees and snow whipping past us in a blur of green and white.

Suddenly, Edward stopped and he pushed me forward. My sharp eyes spied a tiny cave, hidden away behind a clump of thick trees. "Go, she won't want me there."

I nodded and pushed my way through the branches and into the entrance of the cave, where Alice was sat with her eyes closed.

"Alice?" I asked tentatively.

She opened one eye a crack and scowled. "What do you want?"

"I want you to come back."

She snorted.

"Please?" I sat down beside her. "Best friends remember?"

"If you were my best friend, you would stay." Alice bribed me and moved away.

I was struck by her coldness and stood up again in a flash. "If _you_ were my best friend, you would want what's best for me!" I snapped.

"What's best for you is to stay here!" She snarled.

"How can you be so selfish Alice?" I asked in disbelief. "I always knew you were a bit stubborn and a bit difficult, but I never knew you to be a pathetic, selfish bitch who wouldn't want what's best for her best mate, because she 'wouldn't have a shopping partner anymore.'" I made a perfect imitation of Alice's voice and glared at her turned back. I carried on after she didn't say anything. "What happened to Rosalie? Tanya? Esme, Kate and Irina? Have you all _disowned_ them as your family or something? It's not like I'm leaving you forever and never coming back is it?" I added softly.

"You are as good as." Was the muffled reply.

"Fine. Fine, sulk in this lonely, dismal cave and don't say goodbye to me. See if I care." I turned and stormed out of the cave and ripped the branches off the trees in anger. Edward saw my thunderous glare and scooped me up into his arms, where he ran back to the car. I didn't start the engine straight away, as I still hoped that Alice would suddenly come bursting out of the forest, an apologetic smile on her face.

"What happened, Bella?" Edward asked me softly, stroking my cheek with his finger.

"Don't tell me you didn't hear." I replied scornfully.

"That's quite true," He mused. "She'll come round."

"When are we going?" I asked suddenly after a moment of silence.

"Whenever. Hopefully this week though, if you don't mind."

"That's not really whenever then is it." I laughed, lightening the mood instantly. "Where would we go?"

"Above or below the Arctic circle?" Edward suggested, his eyes twinkling.

"I would go above. It's much more secluded."

I jumped out of the car in shock, almost hitting Alice with the door. "Alice!"

"Hey," She smiled at me sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Bella. You were right. I was being pathetic."

I wrapped my arms around her and brought her into a tight hug. "It's okay." I whispered.

"Okay, can we go now?" Edward sighed, but he smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Where's your Porsche, Alice?"

"It's over here. I'll follow you now." She disappeared for a second but came back in her Porsche, the engine roaring. I hopped into the car, started the engine and made my way down the slope, slowly, making sure not to hit a patch of ice.

"Do you have to go so slow? You're not human any more. It's not like you're going to die if we crash."

I don't want to trash the car." I sniffed.

Edward smothered a snigger. "Since when have you been interested in cars?"

I couldn't find anything to shoot back so I ignored him and carried on making my slow, but safe way down the lane.

"That's everything." Edward closed the door on the big truck we had bought yesterday and wiped his hands on his jeans.

We were about to leave to go to Fairbanks. After we had got back with Alice, Edward and I spent our whole time looking at places to buy. Eventually we had found a quaint, thee bedroom Chalet in a desolate spot on the outskirts of Fairbanks. It was fairly close to Denali so Alice was very happy.

"I mean, it's not like your going to the tip of Alaska is it? At least you'll still be close. Can I come and visit? You'll have to visit us…" she had asked several questions one after the other without waiting for an answer.

Now, however, she was looking slightly down so I gave her a long hug which she gratefully returned. "Remember what you said, Alice? I can come and visit. And come on, Rosalie isn't that bad." I added with a wink towards Rose who gave me an affronted expression. "Jokes."

Rosalie's face cleared and she gave me a quick hug and then went back to fiddling with her hair.

Edward kissed and hugged his family goodbye and Esme looked as if she was going to try and do anything to make us stop from leaving. "You'll look after him, though, won't you Bella?"

"Of course, anything for my mother-in-law." I kissed her on the cheek and we stepped up into the truck. Edward started the engine and we began to edge down the driveway and I stuck my hand out of the window and waved goodbye. As we turned the final corner and the house disappeared, I turned back to Edward and took his hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it softly, all the while keeping his eye on the road.

"Well, Bella, we're starting a new life together; something I've always wanted."

"Something I've always wanted is to eat a penguin." I snickered.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Ruin the moment why don't you. And I think a Polar Bear would be much better to eat."

"Ew no, too much hair. Now, _penguins_ on the other hand, have the right amount of fur and blubber. They'd be much tastier. Even though they eat fish, I wouldn't mind be-"

"Bella. Shut up."

_Fin_

**Well, well, well. It's the End. Or is it?**

**Did you like it?**

**The whole overall story?**

**(:**

**Shall I do a prologue!?**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


	25. Epilogue

Well, everyone told me to do an EPILOGUE (sorry, I called it Prologue last time lol

**Well, everyone told me to do an EPILOGUE (sorry, I called it Prologue last time lol!)**

**So, this will be the final piece. **

**I have decided that I WILL do a sequel to this. And I am going to keep you on a cliff-hanger at the end of this. LOL.**

**(:**

**MyChemicalRomance70**

Epilogue

"Edward, I love it here," I sighed happily, stretching out on our King-sized bed. "This was a brilliant idea."

"My ideas are _always_ brilliant, my dear." Edward purred, and joined me on the bed.

I snuggled into his arms. "The house is lovely, too. When can we chase after penguins?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "I already told you this; penguins don't live up in the north."

"Oh yes," I grumbled. "I really wanted to try one of those."

"Well, it looks like you'll have to stick with polar bears." A smug smile spread across his face. "They can't _hurt_ you."

"I know, but they'll be all fluffy with fur."

"Yes, but they're meaty." He pointed out with a kiss on my nose.

"Fine, you win. _Again_." I gazed up into his glorious eyes and smiled. "I'm so happy I could burst."

"Don't! Then I won't have _you_ anymore. You'll be a pile of blood and g-"

I held up a hand with a grimace. "I don't want a mental image of me in a bloody mess of body parts, thanks."

Edward rolled his eyes. "You started it."

"I'm not going to bother answering to be quite honest." I sighed.

Edward chuckled and lay on his back. I closed my eyes and searched for his hand. My fingers found his and they entwined together.

He laughed huskily. "I love you."

"I love you too; nothing could be more perfect than this."

**Alice POV**

"I'm bored." I whined, sitting down on the couch beside Jasper. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in close to his chest. "It's really boring without Bella and Edward."

"Aw, jeez _thanks_." Jasper pushed me away in mock hurt.

"Aww, Jazz…I still love you very much." I grinned and forced myself back into his arms. "I wish I could sleep right now."

"Me too." Rosalie sighed bitterly as she walked into the living room to join us. "Carlisle, Kate, Irina, Emmett and Tanya have all gone hunting."

"Great, I'm left in a house with female vampires." Jasper rolled his eyes.

I punched him on the arm. "That should be great for you!"

"Not when two of them are my so-called mother and sister, and I'm _married _to you."

"Fair point." I grumbled.

Rosalie laughed but it was suddenly cut off by a vision so powerful, it almost blinded me. I gasped when I saw Bella and Edward in their new house, but with seven wolves surrounding them.

"Alice! _Alice_! What's going on?" Jasper's urgent voice sounded distant.

I watched as a wolf lunged for Edward's throat and Bella launched herself at it and knocked the huge wolf aside. She gasped as she recognized it as Sam…

I came back to the present with a jolt and I clutched the couch arm for support.

"Bella," I choked out. "Two days from now."

"_What_, Alice? What's happening?" Jasper asked me cradling me in his arms. I sobbed dry tears into his chest and Rosalie laid a comforting hand on my back.

"We have to stop them. Call Bella and Edward back here."

"Why? Alice, what's going to happen?"

"The wolves. The wolves are coming for them."

**Dun dun duuuuuuun!!**

**Cliff-hanger!**

**What happens next will be in the new story:**

**I haven't thought of a name yet -**

**(:**

**Thanks to those loyal reviewers and people who have added me to their Author Alert etc.**

**This is my first ever FanFic and my first ever completed story. (Which isn't half bad)**

**(:**

**Thanks again!!**

**MyChemicalRomance70**


End file.
